


fuckign witches

by blue000jay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith is a raging homosexual, Lance is an impressive bisexual, Multi, Slow Burn, Witch AU, Witchcraft, but like real life witches, hoping for some quality content huh, like me, lol, ok ok read, ok so just read it, theyre all witches, why are still reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith Kogane wasn't really interested in the art of witchcraft until he found a small shop in the city - and it honestly was one of the best decisions he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic based on @catnippacket's Witch AU, so please go check out their wonderful wonderful art and comic, SWAN, and everything else inbetween.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at @vldlancelove soooo for one-day-early updates please go follow me! Mainly a voltron blog. Thanks!

Keith had honestly not planned on going into the odd New-Age shop or some shit that he’d seen ever since he moved into the city. He walked past it every day to go to the park, and it piqued his interest. He peeked in once or twice, but felt…intruding somehow? It seemed to be a cozy little place with a bunch of candles (like seriously who needs that many candles?) and other stuff he couldn’t identify. There had been a guy with black hair and a white streak at the counter too, reading some big book. 

….ok, so Keith might have been peeking in more often after that. The guy was _hot_ ok? Keith’s poor little gay heart was wondering if maybe it was worth getting into the witch-stuff the shop sold just to talk to the guy. He had also looked up what it was exactly, and witchcraft? He felt a little silly, but some of it looked….interesting, actually. He started almost-stopping-by more often.

SOOOooo when Keith noticed the guy wasn’t at the counter, he felt more curious and brave than normal, and he walked straight into the shop. Took a classic deep breath and everything. God, he was so cliche. 

A bell jingled on the door as he entered. The smell hit him first, spicy. No, well, musky maybe? A mix of old books and herbs he couldn’t name and smoke. He noticed an incense stick smoldering on the counter, and he could pick out lavender faintly. The front room seemed smaller now that he was actually in it, and he glanced around at stacks of books and jars and the fairy lights running around the top of the shelves and on the ceiling. It was quiet too, the noise of the street fading. It was calming, and he looked at the empty counter.

He started wandering, holding the strap of his bag to his chest and looking around curiously. He stared at the mess of jars in a corner and picked one up, reading the label.

_Caraway - 2.31 oz bottled 2/16_

Caraway? Wasn’t that an herb? He shook the jar cautiously and peered at the dried plants inside, wondering what it did. He set it down and started to pick up another one when voices floated to where he stood.

“I don’t understand Shiro, it’s like, a basic. You can’t not have it!”

“I’m sorry Lance, we just don’t. Take it up with Allura if you’re really that concerned.” They kept bickering slightly as Keith looked around back tot he counter, where the hot guy with the white fluff of hair was now standing. Another, tanner guy in a crop-top ~~(what was he a hipster?)~~ and shorts was standing in front of the counter, setting bottles on it and talking still. The fluff guy - Shiro - was listening with an amused look on his face as he handed the guy back the bottles.

“Ok, ok, I get it Lance. I’ll see about it.” Crop-top boy nodded, seemingly satisfied and took the bottles, handing over some money.

“Thanks anyways, Shiro. See ya.” Shiro smiled, leaning on the counter and watched the boy go.

“See you, Lance.” Lance disappeared from Keith’s view and the door jingled, and then the shop was quiet again except for a slight humming noise from Shiro. Keith was silent, blinking, and then awkwardly turned, pretending to look at books. Maybe this was a bad idea. He had no idea what he was doing, and they seemed like they did and he just leave god, how was he going to get out with the guy seeing hi-

“Oh, hello! Can I help you?” Shit. Keith turned, meeting the guys eyes for a second, then looked down at his feet and scuffled them.

“Um, uh, yea well, no actually…I was just kind of….” He flailed one arm in a weird half motion, gesturing towards air, “…looking?” Real smooth, Keith. Real smooth.

“Ah, ok! I’m Shiro-” _i heard_  “-and if you need anything just ask.” Keith managed a nod and pretended to look at the books again. Well, that had gone superb. Keith was actually kind of surprised it hadn’t gone worse, considering he really hadn’t spoken to another living person since last week when he called his mom, and maybe the guy at the grocery store when he was buying food. He took a breath and then turned, stopping at the counter and quietly cleared hi throat. Shiro looked up from where he was reading that big old book.

“Yea?” He asked, and Keith gripped his bag strap tighter.

“..uh, do you have any books for any um, beginners? I’m…new at this. Really new and I just kinda-” shit he was rambling. He clamped his mouth shut, and Shiro looked amused.

“Of course.” He turned, and rummaged behind the counter. “So when did you start?” Keith blinked. He hadn’t really started yet….

“This week.” Shiro laughed, nodding and placed a book on the counter, then another.

“You really meant new, huh? It’s alright. We all start somewhere.” He straightened up and pushed the books forward, “Take a peek. See if you like them.” Keith absently flipped through the pages, reveling in the way the pages seemed so old. Something jumped onto the counter, and Keith startled, looking up to see a large black cat walking towards him.

He softened, and held his hand out. He was aware of Shiro watching him, and gently pet the cat’s head once it sniffed him.

“That’s Black.” Keith nodded, then shut the book and fumbled for his wallet.

“He’s pretty. Uh, I’ll take this one?” Keith glanced at the other book, the leather binding, and then shoved it on top of the other one too, “And this one.”

Shiro smiled and Keith managed a tiny grin. 

“That’s 30 bucks.” Shiro said, and Keith nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing over some cash.

“Thanks.” Keith took the books and managed to fit them into his bag,and he glanced up at Shiro, who was reading his book again.

“Of course. Good luck.” Keith nodded, and patted Black’s head one last time before turning and almost bolting out of the shop.

Once outside, he slowed and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Socializing was exhausting, dammit.


	2. part 2

Keith spent most of his night flipping through the books, both open on his coffee table, and Googling stuff. He found a few blogs and scrolled through there, slowly becoming more and more interested in the stuff he was reading and looking at. He was tempted to try something out, a spell, something, anything (sigils looked cool and easy) but he kept yawning and the words danced across the page at him. 

He woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock.

Shit.

Good thing he fell asleep in his clothes, because he was _so fucking late_. Jumping up and grabbing his bag, he was out the door in ten seconds. Running down the street, something his his forehead and he glanced up.

“Oh, shit.” Grumbling, he stared at the dark clouds and ran faster, dodging through people and pushed himself faster as it started to come down harder. He heard thunder in the distance and swore again, and it began to pour. Keith could feel the droplets pounding on his skin and soaking him, plastering his bangs to his forehead. He swore again and the people around him stared from under umbrellas and ponchos. 

He noticed a familiar building and ducked in, not too dismayed to find him back in the cozy little witch shop, but super dismayed to find that he was soaked almost everywhere.

And very dismayed that there were three people at the counter, not counting Shiro, and they had all stopped mid-laugh to turn and look curiously at him. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as they all stared openly with varying degrees of amusement, concern, and curiosity.

“I- uh…” Keith started to stammer out, but was cut off by a lady hopping down from where she had been sitting on the counter. She smiled warmly at him, silvery-white hair in a bun on top of her head and dark skin.

“Oh, hello there! I’m Allura, I run this shop. I think Shiro may have told me about you. You got the books yesterday?” Keith blinked, and some water fell into his eyes. He blinked again. 

“Uh. Yea, that’s me. I’m Keith.” Oh right, he forgot to introduce himself. Allura smiled at him again, her eyes bright as she noticed he was still sopping wet.

“Why don’t I get you a towel?” Keith wiped his hair away from his face and nodded.

“That’d be great….thanks.” He glanced outside as she walked to a back room and saw it was still pouring like crazy, then back. Well, fuck going into work today he supposed. Honestly? He’d rather stay here even if they were strangers and this was all new and weird.

“Keith. It’s good to see you again.” Shiro smiled at him and Keith nodded. He turned his attention to the other two people in the room. One was really pale, wearing mostly green, and one of the most ridiculous hats he’d ever seen was in her grip. It was decorated with vines and plant and leaves and a flower drooped off the top. The girl had glasses, too. The guy next to her was way bigger, with dark skin and a headband on his forehead. He was also wearing some crazy heavy-looking necklaces that Keith started to wonder how he was standing when they introduced themselves.

“Keith, right? I’m Pidge and this big ol’ guy right here is Hunk.” The short one spoke, grinning. Hunk waved and Keith waved back, feeling small.

“Here we are.” Allura emerged from the back room, tossing a very fluffy looking towel towards him which he caught. He ruffled with his hair for a moment, trying to get it not-so-soppy and then, after dumping his bag on the floor, wrapped it around his shoulders.

It was so soft holy god on a tortilla. He glanced up after rubbing his face on it, feeling his cheeks heat up again as they watched him, Allura perched on the counter again.

“So, why did you decide to get into the craft?” Hunk asked, and Keith glanced down again.

“Uh, well, I walk by here every day and I was wondering…..so I kind of looked it up and it sounded cool?” Pidge was nodding along as he spoke, and grinned.

“Same story brah. Find your calling yet?” Keith shrugged, sort of wondering what she meant by calling.

“Not yet?” He said, picking up his bag and moving out of the way of the door. 

“Make yourself at home.” Allura said kindly, swinging her feet. Keith nodded a little, rummaging in his bag after putting it on a semi-cleared side table. He heard muttering, then something dinged in the other room and Shiro stood up.

“Want a cup of tea?” He asked, directed to Keith and Keith nodded, watching the beads in the doorway swing after Shiro as he went into the back. He looked down again.

“Hunk, where’d that one necklace go?” 

“Wha- Pidge, why do you care geez get off!” Keith glanced up from his wet shirt, and stifled a laugh. Allura had the same problem, a hand over her mouth and they shared an amused glance. Pidge was currently on Hunk’s shoulders, having somehow climbed up and was picking up his necklaces one by one to inspect them.

“I _liked_ that one. And it was a good stone, I felt it! You could feel it too!” Hunk shrugged, and Pidge wobbled, shrieking quietly in indignation and jumped down, shoving her hat on. Keith laughed at that. She glared at him.

“What are you laughing at, weirdo.” Keith raised an eyebrow, still laughing quietly.

“Call me a weirdo sure, but you’re the one with the cliche hat on.” Pidge sputtered, then laughed.

“I- how dare- …ok ok, fine, you got me.” They all dissolved into giggles, and the beads clacked as Shiro entered the room again, carrying a platter with a teapot and cups on it.

“Gimme.” Pidge said, a smile still on her face. Hunk stole the cup out from her hands - “dude _no_ ” - and Keith stood, taking one as well. Shiro poured some for everyone.

Keith took a small sip and watched as Shiro poured some for Allura, smiling at her warmly and there was very clear love in his eyes. It was reciprocated, Allura smiling right back.

Oh. Well. Whatever?

Keith distracted himself (and his disappointment) by sipping the tea again. It still had leaves swirling in it, and he watched them swirl in the drink.

“BOOM! Done. I win.” Hunk grinned, setting his cup down. Pidge swallowed once and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Lance usually wins anyways.” Hunk nodded, peering into his cup.

“Where is Lance anyways?” He asked, turning his cup. “Oh, and look, what do you think, it kind of looks like a turtle from here, but a goat fro-” The door chimed and they all looked up.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear, ladies, gentlemen-” The newcomer glanced at Keith, “-wet dogs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, kudos and comments are appreciated, art means we're getting married. 
> 
> @vldlancelove  tumblr 


	3. part 3

“I- wet- what??! Wet dog?!” Keith spluttered.

The boy from the other day, Lance, looked Keith up and down and nodded.

“Yep, wet dog. What, get caught in the rain?” Keith spluttered a little more, angry and embarrassed, as Lance grabbed the towel Keith had used off the counter and started drying himself off. His crop-top (again?) was soaked through and those shorts should be illegal, goddammit.

“I could say the same to you, weirdo! You’ve obviously been out there longer than I was!” Keith glanced outside, to where it was still pouring. Lance shrugged and toweled off his head. Keith glanced over to the others, where they all again, had varying degrees of amusement and concern on their faces. Pidge snorted and Lance stuck his tongue out at her, moving to take a cup of tea from where Shiro was. 

“Seriously though, where were you?” Hunk asked, and Keith slouched into a chair, letting his legs rest and also trying to hide his (he was not pouting) red face. He watched Lance pour a cup of tea, face drawn a little concentration.

“I was halfway here when it started pouring, so I took my time. Gotta love it when the Goddess blesses you with a bunch of rain and lightening.” Hunk nodded and Allura smiled.

“True. I have a bunch of jars out, collecting it. But yours will be better probably, seeing as you’re not in the middle of the city.” Lance nodded, sipping the tea and adjusting the towel around his neck.

“Damn right. You’re gonna want some?” Allura nodded.

“If you don’t mind.” She said, smiling. Keith blinked, wondering what was going on. Goddess? Rain water? Jars?

Shiro turned to look at Lance and motioned behind him, towards where Keith was in an old armchair.

“Lance, that’s Keith. Keith, this is Lance. He apologizes for the rude comments.” Lance sputtered into his tea, but shut up when Allura glared at him. Keith just nodded, still confused and a little overwhelmed.

“He’s new, Lance. Give him a break.” That caught the other boy’s attention, but Keith ignored the curiosity and opened a book from the table next to him, curling his knees up. Distantly, he heard Pidge and Hunk talking, but ignored it. 

After a few minutes, the voices had stopped and Keith glanced up, having gotten into the reading actually, and saw only Lance standing at the counter now, peering into his cup and swishing it. Keith took the quiet moment to just watch, staring at the way the boy’s hair fell into his eyes.

 

“I know I’m attractive, niño bonito, so take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Keith felt his face redden, and he rolled his eyes to hide it.  
“Who said I was looking at you, idiot?” Lance looked up at him pointedly, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh yea? Then what over here caught your eye?” Keith shrugged, eyes scanning the counter and he pointed.

“Those.” He answered simply, pointing towards a case of knives. Now that he had seen them, however, he was interested. After a second of staring at them, he looked back to Lance, who was-

shit he was like a foot away how did he move so quietly? Keith hid his alarm and looked back down at his book.

“Can I see your cup?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged, pushing it onto the table with his bag. Lance picked it up and swished it around.

“Reading my future?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded so seriously that Keith actually dropped the smirk on his face and leaned forward a little bit. Lance leaned forward too, so Keith could see the remains of his drink. 

“See this thing? Like a tangle of knots?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, he could kind of see it, now that Lance had pointed it out.

“It means stress. Anxiety. Something in the close future is gonna have you really riled up. And in correspondence with this one, here, look.” He tilted the cup, pointing to another clump of leaves, “That’s a wheel.” Keith nodded again, that one was clearer.

“Yea. What’s it mean?” He asked, and Lance studied the cup again, turning it.

“Change. Inevitable change and progress.” Keith was quiet, a little stunned. He was changing, he had gone into the shop and was reading up on this, right? He was making progress? 

Lance swirled the cup again, moving stuff around, then handed the cup to Keith.

“You try.” He said, a glint in his eye and Keith reluctantly looked into the cup. 

“What am I looking for?” He asked, and Lance tilted it slightly, his hand brushing Keith’s. 

“Whatever sticks out. Let it call to you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it works. I promise.” Keith looked at the leaves and tilted the cup this way and that, looking for something, anything that stuck out-

“Is that one a bird?” He asked, pointing to a clump that formed a sort of m shape, or like how a small kid would draw a bird. It caught his eye and he couldn’t look away.  
“Could be. I’m pretty sure it means like, fire too? And if you turn it this way…” Lance turned the cup, “…it means water.”

Both boys were silent for a moment and then Keith nodded.

“….that was cool.” Lance grinned, setting the cup on the table and putting a few feet between them.  
“You’ve got a talent for it, mullet head.”

“Mullet head??!!” 

“Seriously, like, how do you even live with that thing, it’s so 80′s…”

“I like it!! It looks fine! Your hair is weirder than mine!” Lance put a hand over his heart and fake-gasped.

“How dare you!” 

They kept bickering until Pidge hollered from another room for them to shut up and Hunk came in with a rock and asked Lance to help him get a few others, and soon Keith was roped into it too and making necklaces from stones that Hunk had said were perfect.

Shiro and Allura watched for a little then disappeared behind a bookshelf. Pidge came in to ask for something from Allura and looked for them, shrieking and running back into the back room covering her eyes and yelling “MY VIrGIn EYeS!!” and Lance had laughed so hard he fell off his chair and Keith was giggling and Hunk was rolling his eyes.  
When Hunk finished a necklace, he yanked Keith to his feet.

“His time has come!” Hunk shouted and Pidge came back in. Lance hopped to his feet and started dancing wildly around them.  
“Wha-“ Keith managed to get a syllable out before Hunk hushed him.

“It’s time, new friend. You’ve spent a morning with us and have been deemed worthy. You’ve earned a necklace.” Pidge gaped open mouthed and fell to her knees, dramatic.

“I worked for a week to get a Hunk-necklace!” Lance protested, and Hunk rolled his eyes. Keith couldn’t stop the smile from emerging shyly onto his face.

“Keith.” He turned his attention back to Hunk.

“Huh?” He asked, staring at the bigger guy and the necklace in his hands, the stone covered up and hidden.

“Do you accept the responsibility and pain that comes with being these children’s-”

“YOU’RE YOUNGER THAN I AM”

“-friends?” Keith stared at Hunk for a moment.

He’d know him for all of four hours and his life was changing so much in such a little time period and holy shit what was he getting into and suddenly his eyes were watering and his breath was coming fast, so he tried to shove down the emotions and-

“…yea.” He answered, not sure if Lance was snickering at him or Pidge. Hunk smiled at him warmly and gave him the necklace.

The stone was red, bright bursts in the center spiraling to the outer edges where black took over and it was so pretty and Keith stared at it in awe.

“It’s cuprite. It helps with confidence and security and luck. I thought it would be fitting.” Hunk explained, and Keith didn’t really understand yet, but he was smiling again.

“There’s a protection spell on it too.” Lance said from Keith’s side, dropping the dramatics, “I did it earlier. So you’ll always be safe.” Keith nodded, looking at the rock in his hand and brought it up to his heart. He slipped the cord over his neck and looked down at it, smiling.

“….thanks, guys, really. So much.” He managed to say. Hunk pulled him into a hug which was soon joined by Pidge and Lance and Shiro and Allura were pulled in to, from where they had been watching on the sidelines.

Keith was honestly really, really glad it had rained today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my shitlord boi has arrived. Treat him well.
> 
> I hope I do these guys justice.
> 
> my [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dvldlancelove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> catnippacket's [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dcatnippackets.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	4. part 4

The rain had slowed a little and the sky had gone dark but none of them had left yet.

Keith was sitting and watching Pidge draw on a piece of paper, while half listening as Lance told some story to Hunk.

“So, Keith, where do you live?” Pidge asked, still looking at the paper. Keith blinked, and then cleared his throat.

“Uh, down the street a couple blocks.” She nodded, looking up at that.

“Which way?” Keith pointed in a vague direction and she nodded, looking down again.

“I live the opposite way, a couple of blocks. Hunk’s a few apartments above mine, and Lance lives out by the beach. Like, way out by the beach in some weird cottage his mom gave him.” Keith shot a glance at Lance, who caught him looking and winked, which Keith responded to by sticking his tongue out.

It was quiet and Keith got up, walking around and looking at stuff on the walls. His feet and hands were restless and he found himself in front of the messy display of candles. Soon, he was organizing, arranging them by color and size. He felt a hand on his shoulder once he was about halfway done and looked up. Shiro stood behind him, smiling.

“Geez, nice job.” Keith smiled, looking down and rolling a small yellow candle in his hands. 

“Thanks. It was just….something to do.” Shiro nodded, and Keith kept his eyes on the candles in front of him. He picked up a red one.

“….I was reading those books last night.” He said after a minute, and Shiro nodded, “Do you think I could get a few of these?” He asked, and the older man nodded.

“Yea, sure. How many?” Keith looked down at them, tilting his head and biting the inside of his cheek.

“….one of each color?” He asked, debating with himself. Shiro nodded.

“Sounds like a plan-”

“And one of the knives on the counter?” Keith hadn’t meant to interrupt, but it popped out before he could stop it. Oops. Shiro laughed, not seeming to mind and Keith relaxed.

“Yea, sure. Eager to learn, huh?” Keith nodded, setting down the candles.

“Yea. I just….those books and everything and it just felt so cool and right and….” He motioned helplessly.

“I know what you mean.” Shiro nodded, patting his shoulder, “I’m glad you like it, too. And you earned yourself a necklace.” They shared another grin.

“Yea, that was….interesting.” Keith replied, and kept fiddling with the candles.

“We all have one that Hunk made us.” Shiro pulled a small black stone out from under his shirt and Keith nodded, “They all have protection spells and charms on them, too.” 

Keith smiled.

“I….thanks.” Shiro smiled, glancing over to where Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were bickering and chatting quietly.

“Of course. I had a feeling you’d fit right in the moment you walked in.” He said, glancing back to Keith. Keith laughed and nodded, placing a white candle by the growing pile he was going to get.

“…yea, I guess. Um…Pidge mentioned a calling? I was wondering what….you know, is it like….a specialty?” He turned his attention back to the candles, cheeks flushing. He _hated_ it when he had trouble forcing words out, especially when he was curious.

“Yea, sort of. Pidge, for example, is into tech magic and green magic. She works with plants and tech stuff.”

“Interesting combination.”

“I _know_ , right?” They shared a laugh again.

“But yea. Hunk loves crystals and Lance is a sea witch. He works with water and the ocean.”

“Hence him coming in soaked? You could see right through his shirt, god-” Keith cut himself off, his face suddenly burning. He cleared his throat and focused on the candles.

“Yes, that’s actually it. And I work with astrology and divination and Allura too. But we all dabble in everything.” Keith nodded, and they were quiet as Keith loaded up on candles and finished organizing.

“This everything?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded again.

“I just….I’m not sure what else to get.” He said, studying a bright red candle. Shiro nodded.

“I’ll get some stuff for you to start with, alright?” Keith nodded for the third time in a minute, looking around.

“There’s….just so much of it. And so much to learn and do and…” Keith took a deep breath, biting his lip. Shiro gently patted his shoulder.

“I know, it can be overwhelming. It’s ok though, start small and grow. We’re all learning, all the time. No one is a true expert in this stuff, it’s impossible.” Keith took another deep breath, blinking and rubbing the candle’s side to calm himself a little.

“..yea. Ok.” Shiro smiled at him and Keith managed to smally smile back. 

“Go hang with the others. Allura and I will get some stuff together for you, ok? Free of charge as well.” Keith turned on his heel, staring at him.

“What- what, no no it’s fine, I can pay!” He said defensively, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows, “Think I can’t?” Shiro looked down at him, and shook his head in response.

“No, I know you can, I just want to be kind. These guys get free stuff all the time, granted they give us some things in return. It will hold true for you as well. Like a trading pool.” Keith blinked at him, his walls falling a little bit and he looked down towards their feet.

“….thank you.” He said, then Shiro was being hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one :)
> 
> [ my tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dvldlancelove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	5. part 5

Keith hunched over in the cold, shivering slightly in his light jacket. Work hadn’t appreciated his stunt of skipping (again) earlier in the week, so….they let him go. It was so fun to have your income cut off.

He shuddered again as a chilly blast of air hit him, pulling into himself further to keep warm. His bag hung heavy on his shoulder, his old books replaced by new ones and candles and a shiny (sheathed) knife with a decorated handle. Quietly, he reached up and took his crystal necklace into hand, walking faster. 

Something caught his attention as he turned into a smaller street, a sound that wasn’t normal for his walk. He stopped and looked around, hair flying into his eyes and he pushed it back.

“Hey?” He asked, listening. He heard it again after a minute, a pitiful little meow.

‘ _cat_ ’ his mind said and he agreed, searching through the boxes in the alley, trying to find the source of the teensy mewl. He heard it again and focused in on a pile of boxes, looking through each on carefully. His own shivering was forgotten as the mewling grew louder.

“Oh.” Keith said, breathless as he finally got to the bottom of the pile and found it. The kitten was mewling pitifully, it’s eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears, shivering in a little ball.

Ever so gently, Keith reached down to the baby and cupped it in his hands. It wasn’t old enough to leave it’s mom yet, probably, and barely reacted to the warmth and movement of his hands as he cradled it to his chest. It was so little, he mused, and shivering so violently. He kept it closer to his chest, adjusting his bag to get it right up next to him and blew hot air down onto it, trying to warm it up. He started walking while rubbing the cat, his feet moving towards the little shop he knew would offer refuge for both of them.

He ducked inside, not having to close the door behind him, the wind taking care of it. The kitten’s meow’s had grown quieter, then stopped. Keith was worrying incessantly, peering around for Shiro or Allura or Hunk. They’d know what to do. His eyes landed on Hunk as he made his way into the back room, and he blinked.

“Hunk.” He said, cradling the kitten closer. Hunk glanced up from where he was sat at the small wooden table and a look of confusion fell over his face.

“Keith? What’s up? What’s in your hands?” Keith walked closer and held out the kitten just enough that Hunk could see it.

“….I found her.” He mumbled, “in an alley. I couldn’t leave her.” Hunk stood, watching Keith cradle the kitten and let him sit with her.

“Her eyes look infected and she’s probably really cold…here.” Hunk let some water run in the sink until Keith saw steam. He grabbed a heat pack that was on the counter - “It’s for Shiro’s arm if it gets sore” oh yea the prosthetic - and filled it, wrapping it in a dish towel and holding it out. Keith gently took it and put the kitten on top, then put a towel over her to trap in the heat.

“Keep her there til the shivering stops.” Hunk said and Keith nodded, watching her. He used the corner of the towel to wipe the tears and gunk out of her eyes and rub her head slowly, in circles.

“I don’t think she has fleas.” He commented after a moment. Hunk sighed.

“That’s good. That would just be one hell of a mess if she did.” He paused, them spoke again, “Wait, is it a she? Or he?” Keith shrugged and checked.

“She.” 

“Oh, ok.”

They were quiet, watching the kitten’s tiny chest move up and down and Hunk glanced at Keith.

“Uh….what happened?” He asked, motioning to his head. Keith grumbled and looked away, immediately knowing what he meant.

“….accident.” He said, still grumbling. He could hear Hunk holding back a laugh.

“You know you’re going to get teased to hell.” Keith just grumbled again, holding the kitten closer.

“Her shivering stopped.” He said, clearly trying to direct the conversation _away_ from his singed hair.

“Here.” Hunk handed over a bowel he had been stirring, and then pulled it back to make a quick quiet gesture and murmur over it. Keith watched, and then took it, saying his own soft prayer over it.

“Get well, sweetheart.” He said, dipping a finger into the water and placing it in her mouth. He felt her tongue on his finger and smiled.

“I’m googling what to do.” Hunk said, and then Pidge walked in.

“Ooooh, googling what- is that a kitten??!” She said, confused then excited. She went to peer over Keith’s shoulder, watching her.

“Googling what to do with a baby kitten.” Hunk said. He took a moment, Keith noticed his eyes narrowing as he read but focused on the small body on his lap. She was wiggling, and he gently lifted her up. Hunk was dialing a number and held his phone up to his ear. When Pidge gave him a wuestioning look, he said,

“Vet.” Both Keith and Pidge nodded and listened as he explained quietly what they had done and what had happened. After a moment, he turned to Keith.

“How old is she?” He asked, and Keith looked her over.

“…three weeks? Maybe?” Hunk relayed the info and listened for a while.

“Alright. Yup. I will. Thanks, Shay.” He ended the call and Pidge tugged on his headband, earning an annoyed look.

“So?” She asked impatiently.

“So, she said that depending on how old, she can probably have a milk replacer. But we don’t have any right now, so I’ll go get some. She’s gonna need to be cleaned too, and then fed every one or two hours until she gets stronger.” Keith nodded, cradling her close to his chest and feeling her paws, which were warmer. Hunk slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and phone.

“There’s a store down the street that I’ll go get it from. Be back in a few.” Keith sighed as Hunk made his way out and heard the door jangle. Pidge grinned, leaning close and poking the kitten’s nose. They both laughed as her nose scrunched up.

“How do we bathe a kitten?” Keith wondered out loud and Pidge tilted her head.

“Uh, like you would? Warm water, soap, duh.” Keith stood, leaving the heat pack on the table and they both stood at the sink, Pidge running the water until it was slightly warm. 

Keith gently put her back into the water. She wiggled and they both giggled again. Pidge put a dab of dish soap on her finger and rubbed the kitten’s head and back gently, while Keith held her. They quietly bathed her, giggling whenever she squeaked or wiggled.

“She needs a name.” Pidge said once they were done, and the kitten was wrapped in a towel and being held against Keith’s chest again. Her eyes were still shut but hadn’t teared up or gotten goopy again.

“Hm..” Keith looked her over, noticing how ginger her fur was and smiled a little.

“Red.” He decided. Pidge snorted, “What?” He asked defensively. She snorted again.

“Lance’s cat’s name is Blue.” Keith opened his mouth, cheeks reddening and then-

“What about my cat? Oh hey, Keith and the gremlin. Where’s Hunk?” They both jumped a little and turned, watching Lance walk in and set down a bottle or two of water.

“Keith found a kitten!” Pidge proudly said, like it was her own news. Keith looked down at his precious bundle and nodded, “And he named it Red.” Lance snorted and Keith felt his cheeks flame up again.

“Cool. Can I see her? And what if we like, made out cats a power team. Blue and Red, fighting crime!” Lance whistled a funny tune as he bent down to peek at the kitten, who was blinking her eyes open to curl into Keith’s chest again.

“She’s pretty.” Lance hummed, then pulled away. Keith stared down at her, rubbing her head again. Suddenly, Lance was staring at him.

“….what.” He asked, deadpanned. Lance squinted, then his lips pursued as he tried not to laugh.

“Nice…nice hair, mullet boy.” Keith spluttered, and Lance started laughing. Pidge was giggling too and Keith rounded on both of them, eyes narrowed.

“You.” He pointed to Lance, who was laughing so hard his cheeks were red, “I will burn the most precious part of your grimoire.” Lance just laughed harder and Keith stomped his foot, then glanced down and sat again as Red squeaked. Lance quieted as well and so did Pidge, and they were quiet as they watched the kitten look around with wide eyes.

“….Red.” Keith murmured, holding her up to his face and watched as she stared right back at him. He blinked and she blinked back. She mewled at him indignantly when he poked her nose and he laughed, nuzzling her face and breathing in the smell of citrus soap.

“Ow!” He pulled back suddenly, and giggled.

“You bit my nose, dumb cat.” He said quietly to her, and held her to his chest again despite her meows. He glanced up, to find Pidge staring amusingly at Lance and Lance staring at Keith, eyes wide.

“….what now.” Keith asked, raising one eyebrow (a beloved trait of his). Lance blinked and gulped visibly, then shrugged.

“Nothing man, nothing. Cute cat, that’s all.” He turned away and Keith shook his head, glancing down at the cat.

He heard a small ‘ow’ from Pidge and giggles, and irritated noise from Lance but ignored it, focusing on the kitten in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KITTENS!!!!! And so on I'll try to update every other night or so, depending on my workload from school :)
> 
> please, a comment and feedback would be lovely <3
> 
> [ check out my blog ](%E2%80%9Dvldlancelove.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	6. part 6

Shiro and Allura had arrived just after Hunk had gotten back with the milk replacer.

They all sat at the table now, watching as Keith tried to urge the kitten to drink and walk a little. She was wobbly, but her eyes were clear as she looked between the people watching her.

“Red.” Keith muttered, pulling her away from where she was attempting to walk to the edge of the table, “Be careful.” 

Allura laughed when Red gave an indignant squeak aimed towards Keith and pet the kitten under the chin.

“She’s a sweet little thing,” She said, watching as Red rubbed the side of her face onto her finger, “are you sure you’ll be alright bringing her back to your apartment?” Keith nodded, pulling her away from the edge again.

“Yea, we’ll be fine. I’ve got all the stuff Hunk bought….thanks for that, by the way, I’ll pay you back.” Hunk gave him a look.

“No, you won’t dude, it’s fine, seriously.” Keith pulled Red back again, dang she was stubborn and pulled her into his lap to keep her quiet.

“Yea, I will. Once I get my job back-” Keith was cut off.

“Get your job back? Did something happen?” Shiro asked with concern, and Keith felt anxiousness run through him.

“….no, no it’s fine I just..” Frustration kicked him in the skins and he trailed off, pointedly ignoring how they were all staring at him. He felt his cheeks burn. Traitors. He hugged Red close to his chest and reveled in the way she wiggled and squirmed, so much different from how he found her just a few hours ago.

“..Keith.” He glanced up, barely meeting Allura’s eyes, “We’re your friends, and if there’s anything we can do to help you, please tell us.” Keith averted his eyes again and sighed a little, lips pursing.

“It’s nothing…nothing new. It happens a lot. I’ll be fine.” He saw Allura’s hand gently sit on the table and her fingers scrunched.

“Keith…you can always come here, you know.” He glanced up and met her eyes.

“….thanks, thanks a lot but that’s not gonna help me financially-” He was cut off when Allura snorted. He gave her a confused look and Shiro smiled at him.

“I was offering you a job here, Keith.” She aid patiently.

“What?? Hold up hold up, Keith can work here but _I_ can’t?” Lance piped up but shut up when Shiro gave him a look similar to a disapproving dad.

“Lance, you have a job. Multiple.” Lance sank down in his seat and glared at Pidge who was giggling and Hunk who patted his arm. Keith blinked.

“..o-oh. Really?” Allura turned her attention back to him, the kind smile still on her face.

“Of course.” She said. Keith stammered again and they all smiled at him, even Lance for some weird reason.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Allura said, “Come in tomorrow.” Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled Red to his chest tightly, hugging her.

“I- I always do anyways so- yes I’ll..yea, I’ll…yes!” He finally stuttered, and everyone laughed. Keith felt his cheeks burn up again and he joined them, happy. Red meowed loudly and eveyone laughed harder, until they were red (lol) in the face.

“I…I should go and get her home.” Keith said after everyone had calmed down a little. Red squeaked in annoyance as he stood up, continuing to cradle her to his chest.

“Why doesn’t someone go with you to help you carry your things?” Allura said, standing as well, “I cannot leave now, perhaps Hunk?” They all looked over and Keith was going to refuse, but the box Hunk had got was really big and he honestly, couldn’t carry it AND a squirming kitten home, plus some sage he had gotten that he needed. Hunk flushed.

“I…I can’t. I’m meeting someone…” Lance whistled as Hunk glared at him, and then turned to Pidge, who leaned back in her chair and held her hands out defensively.

“Don’t look at me, I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for.” She said. Keith groaned.

“Come on Lance.” He said, bending to grab her bag and sling it over his shoulder.

“Wh-what wait, no, nope, I have stuff to do too, many many IMPORTANT things! Hasta la later guys, haha-” Lance stood and turned to go only to find Shiro standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

“Go help Keith, Lance, we all know you’re free today. You were bragging about your day off yesterday.” Lance sighed, slouching and turning to face Keith.

“Fine.” He poked a finger into Keith’s face, who was standing, slightly confused. “But you owe me, mullet-boy.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“I don’t owe you anything if you keep using that stupid nickname, dumbass.”

“LANGUAGE!” Pidge yelled, standing and shoving the box of stuff into Lance’s arms. “GO! Leave! Bye!” Both boys groaned in sync and then glared at each other, trying to leave at the same time and elbows were involved.

Once the door chimed and their bickering and taunts were out of earshot, everyone groaned.

“They are idiots.” Allura said matter-of-factly and she was met with nods and a face palm from Pidge.

* * *

“This is it.” Keith grumbled, digging through one of his pockets to grab his keys, shifting the squirming cat on his chest. After a minute he made a noise of annoyance and gently set the kitten on his shoulder.

“Stay.” He said sternly. Red wobbled for a moment and then sat, curling into the crook of his neck as Keith fumbled and finally found his keys. He left her there as he unlocked the door and entered, holding the door for Lance. 

“Table.” He instructed and Lance rolled his eyes, but dumped the box onto the small table in the tiny kitchen. His eyes roamed the apartment and multitude of candles dotting every surface.

“Wow, your place is pretty. It’s a good…thing. Placement.” He commented, and Keith shot him a look.

“What?” He was confused. It was a cramped, tiny apartment. How was it pretty?

“Y-you know, like, you got all the candles everywhere and…just…it’s charming, ok?” Lance said, gesturing with one arm to the room. Keith shrugged and was silent.

“….” He began pulling his bag off over his shoulder and gently, set Red down. They both watched as the kitten sniffed around and began to walk on the hard floor, tail stuck straight. Lance snorted and Keith smiled affectionately.

“…yo, Keith.” Lance broke the silence after a minute.

“Yea?” Keith looked up, prying his eyes away from the cat and realized Lance had sat down in one of the wooden chairs at the table.

“Ever heard of familiars?” Lance asked, keeping his eyes trained on the kitten and avoiding Keith’s gaze for the moment.

“…I think I read about them somewhere? I um, don’t really remember though…they’re animals, right?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the tufts of hair. Quietly, he opened a drawer, keeping his attention on Lance.

“Yea. Pets, sort of. Blue, my cat, is my familiar. She helps me, well, more like _hinders_ me sometimes,” Lance rolled his eyes, “But anyways, you and your familiar are super close.” Keith pulled a hair tie from the drawer in triumph and started pulling his hair back, looking to the kitten on the floor again.

“So….Red and I are…familiars?” Lance shrugged when Keith looked up to him.

“I dunno. Could be.” Keith looked back to the kitten roaming at his feet and smiled. He finished putting his hair up and swooped down, catching her around the stomach and holding her up a little above his head.

“What do you think, Red? You gonna be my familiar?” She squeaked at him, clearly annoyed he had interrupted her _very important_ exploring she had been doing. Keith laughed softly, pulling her down to rub his nose against hers. She squeaked again, but shut her eye and rubbed her face against his. Keith laughed again, breathy. 

Red wiggled her butt and he quietly set her down, watching, then turning to get the box, brushing some hair out of his face.

Lance was watching him with an odd expression on his face, and Keith scrunched his own up in confusion again.

“What?” He asked, rummaging through the box. Lance blinked, then looked away and stood up.

“U-uh, nothing. Nothing. I should get going. For some reason, I haven’t gotten your number, so mine’s on the table. See you. Bye, _nene_.” Lance said quickly, directing his last comment at Red and leaning down to pat her head. Then he dashed out the door, leaving Keith to deal with his kitten.

Keith shook his head as Red rubbed his foot and he picked up the paper Lance had left with a number scrawled on it.

Lance was really confusing sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol so I'm Full Of Inspiration, also the POV's gonna change next chapter, so heads up.
> 
> Little shoutout to @blepbeans on tumblr 
> 
> kudos and feedback are appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://vldlancelove.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D%20>%20my%20tumblr%20</a>)


	7. part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho

Lance shoved his hand in his jacket’s pockets, fighting his way through the wind back to Allura’s shop even as the day grew steadily darker.

He grumbled under his breath, knowing he should start heading home but damn it all he just wanted to relax.

The door swung shut behind him and he ignored Shiro as he walked over to his favorite section of their shop - the one section he visited frequently and actually sometimes helped stock. He ran his hands over the bottles and jar of various sea waters, and picked up a few things of seaweed to check the freshness and such. He picked up a starfish, running his fingers along the ridges and spines. A sigh escaped his mouth and he suddenly felt the urge to have water running under his feet and sand in between his toes. Going back to the jars of sea water, he picked a large one and sat in a beanbag chair in a corner. He pried open the jar and ran his fingers through it, steadying his breath and focusing, playing quietly with the water as he did. 

He distantly heard someone sit on the floor by him but he ignored it and kept his breath steady, trying to clear his mind.

But the image of Keith’s _dumb, stupid, awfully idiotic_ ponytail kept interrupting him. He took another deep breath and raised his hand up to his chest where the stone Hunk got him lay. He gripped it, running his thumb over it. Sapphire. With a protection charm that Lance renewed religiously every two months. His thumb dipped into a small smooth dip, and his mind cleared almost instantly.

Lance wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, one hand in the jar of water playing gently and letting it run, and the other in the smooth dip of sapphire. Slowly, he began to let the thoughts float back in, and then let them rush.

Quietly, he opened his eyes and saw Hunk sitting on the floor in front of him. A small circle of various crystals was in front of him and Lance just watched his best friend for a moment.

Hunk cracked open an eye and saw Lance looking.

“Finished?” He asked quietly and Lance sighed, letting his hand fall from his necklace to the jar of water.

“I think I’m gonna go home soon” He said. Hunk nodded.

“What happened at Keith’s?” Hunk asked, then picked up one of his crystals, “I mean, if you want to tell me.” Lance sighed, draping back and slouching in the chair.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Which is exactly what I wanted not to happen at all, if you don’t not catch my drift.” Lance said grumpily, and Hunk looked up from his crystal.

“Uhh…yea. Lance, are you sure he’s even like…” Hunk left the question to trail off and Lance sighed.

“I hope so. God, Hunk, we got there and he put his hair in a ponytail. A PONYTAIL. And he ROCKED it.” Lance rolled his head back and then lifted it up to look at Hunk, “Then he picked up Red and started sweet talking her and it was so _fucking cute_ , Hunk, I’m gonna diiiiiie.” Lance whined, burrowing into the bean bag chair and covering his face.

“Is Lance whining about his epically awful love life?” Pidge piped up from where Lance hadn’t noticed her, sitting in the other bean bag chair with her phone. He jumped and Hunk snorted.

“My love life is not ‘epically awful’.” Lance said defensively, “I’m very much a ladies man, than you very much. Nyma, Allura-” Lance was cut off by someone laughing in the front and his face reddened.

“SHUT UP!” He shouted, burying his face into the chair.

“….you need help, Lance.” Pidge said, not looking up from her phone. Lance whined in response. Hunk nodded.

“You’re pining dudebro. Hardcore pining.” Lance whined again as Hunk stated it matter-of-factly.

“I know. It sucks.” Lance finally said, emerging from his bean bag haven. He sat up, and something buzzed.

“Your butt is vibrating.” Pidge said.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” He yanked his phone out from his pocket and checked it. An unknown number had texted him.

**:it’s keith:**

Lance sighed and put it down on the floor. Hunk took a look at it and raised an eyebrow.

“I gave him my number. I’ll give him your guy’s too I swear I just-” Pidge waved her hand.

“Already got his.” Lance stared at her.

“Techno freak.”

“Merman.” 

“Gremlin.”

“Sea cucumbe-” Hunk slammed his hand over Pidge’s mouth.

“Guys. Stop it. Here’s a solution Lance - invite Keith to come with you to the beach cottage.” Lance felt the blood drain from his face and he shook his head.

“Oh no. Oh heeeeell no. Not happening. Nope. Nuh uh. I am not inviting that stupid mullet to come with me to my house.” Lance dug back into the bean bag.

“Come on, Lance, invite all of us then. I’ll come with!” Hunk said, smiling. “I’ve missed that house.” Lance sighed and considered the idea. In all honesty, it wasn’t bad. He’d missed the ocean, having had to stay in the city for a while longer. And having Pidge and Hunk there wouldn’t make it too awkward.

“….I’d go.” Pidge said, obviously weighing the idea in her mind, “As long as we left after my calc test tomorrow.” Lance nodded into the chair.

“It’s settled then. Text Keith and ask.” Hunk said with an air of finality. Lance spluttered, but obliged.

**Heeeey keith**

**whats up**

**:nothing? why:**

**just wonderin if you wanted to come with pidge and hunk and I to the beach**

**:uhhh:**

**:sure?:**

**gr8 were leaving tmrw and you can bring Red too ik she needs care**

**:i will???:**

**k cya tmrw then at like 3**

**:ok:**

Lance put his phone down.

“There. He’s coming.” He said.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Pidge asked, looking up and giving him a look Lance didn’t bother to figure out. He leaned back and rubbed his necklace.

“You got this, buddy.” Hunk said, and pressed a crystal into his other hand. Lance dipped it in seawater and then studied it.

“Rose quartz? Really, dude?” Hunk grinned at him and Pidge snorted, and then they all were giggling.

“Beach tomorrow.” Lance leaned back and smiled.

“And Keith.” Hunk said. Lance closed his eyes.

“Oh god guys, I can just _see_ him in a swimsuit-”

_“Laaaaance.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is my shitlord boi i love him
> 
> beach time!!!


	8. part 8

Keith laughed to himself as Red attempted to bat at the flame, then pulled her back.

“No. Don’t do that, you’ll get burnt.” He glanced at his own bandaged fingers, “I would know.”

He slowly finished, placing the green candle on a counter to burn out. Yanking out a dried leaf of sage, he lit it up quietly and watched it burn.

“Stay out of my home, evil motherfuckers.” He whispered, then laughed to himself as he waved the burning sage around to dispense the smoke into his home. Once the flame got too close to his fingers for comfort, he dropped it and smushed it under his heel.

Something caught his eye on the table and he picked up his glowing phone, noticing a LOT of texts. Investigating, he realized someone had added him to a group chat. He responded to the chat with a quiet ‘what the fuck’ and it exploded on him again. He stood in the darkened room, face lit by his phone screen and giggling as he watched Pidge send emoji spells to it and Lance respond with memes and an occasional spell himself. He also mentioned that they were leaving from the shop.

Keith set his phone down, then turned to go finish cleaning up and feed Red, then turned abruptly on his heel back to the phone. _Shit_. He had said he’d go to the beach but he’d also said he’d go work for Allura at the shop. Shit shit shit. He picked up his phone and texted her, slightly panicking. Shit shit shit fuck she probably though he was ridiculous now, was gonna tell him not to bother and then he’d be jobless again and-

She replied and he opened it hesitantly.

**that’s alright!!! i heard lance and hunk talking about it and it’s fine with me :) have a good time at the beach! lance’s beach cottage is very beautiful!**

Keith let out a breath he had been holding. He placed his phone down with shaking hands and sat, suddenly exhausted. He saw Red wobble on by and swooped her into his arms, cradling her. She wiggled for a moment, but seemed to notice how unsettled he was and quieted, letting his hold her and pet her. She started purring and he pressed his cheek to her stomach.

“Thanks.” He murmured and she purred louder in response. Keith stood, still holding her and went to go get the milk replacer.

* * *

Something was poking him. 

Still drowsy and half-asleep, Keith pushed the sharp thing away from his face and groaned, rolling over. It was poking him again, but this time it was getting stuck in his hair and pulling and 

“OW!” He sat up, yanking a disgruntled Red out from in his hair, “Stop it, dumb cat.” He said, feeling the back of his head and glaring at her. She yawned and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m up now. Hungry?” He stood and slipped on a shirt, grabbing some bread and buttering it, then got Red hers.

“…” He looked out the tiny window in the tiny hall he had to the street below and let his mind wander.

Throwing a bag together was easy, just some shit and a swimsuit and his toothbrush. He grabbed Red on his way out, putting her on his shoulder again and she balanced with ease. He grabbed the stuff she needed, pocketed his keys and phone, and was out the door. 

He got some odd looks on the street and even a little girl asking to pet the kitten on his shoulder (he said ok, albeit hesitantly) but ignored them, trying to keep Red from falling or purposefully jumping off, which she seemed ready to do at some times.

He was struggling to untangle her claws from his hair again when he walked into the shop and she was squeaking again. Hunk was at the counter with some crystals.

“You have a cat on your head.” He observed and Keith grunted, finally pulling her free.

“Yea, she tends to do that.” He said and they shared an amused glance.

“You’re here early.” Hunk said and Keith shrugged, sitting in the chair where he had sat a week before to read tea leaves. He put Red on the ground and let her wander off, but made sure to keep an eye on her.

Hunk and Keith sat in a comfortable silence, Keith reading and occasionally organizing the shelves or pulling Red off of the top of one (how did she get up there??) and once and a while they talked or said something, but Hunk seemed to realize and understand that Keith wasn’t much of a talker. Unlike Lance, who burst in around one o’clock and pronounced himself new ‘king’ of the shop and sat on the counter making shell necklaces and a crown for the rest of the two hours they waited for Pidge. She burst in at three, on the dot crowing about math. Lance jumped up.

“ALRIGHT! Hunk, go get Tony! Let’s get on the roooooad!” Pidge screeched as Hunk got up and went to the door, picking her up on the way and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Keith laughed and grabbed his bag, beginning to follow them. Lance grinned, and Keith turned to look at him as they waited on the curb.

“So…how long is the drive?” Keith asked, balancing Red on his shoulder and rummaging in his bag for a treat.

“About two hours. Here.” Lance said, placing a necklace over Keith’s neck, startling him.

“What the hel- oh. Thanks. And ok.” Keith stared down at the necklace and fumbled with the shells, “…it’s pretty.” Lance nodded, looking like he was about to say something, then the most terrifying looking car pulled up in front of them.

Keith stared as Hunk and Pidge hopped out of the van, the whole thing rocking. It looked like it was going to break at any second, just fall apart into ten million pieces. Hunk slapped the side and grinned.

“Hop in, everyone.” He said, “Tony’s ready to roll.” Lance whooped and opened the back door, while Keith stood and stared.

“Y-you named it?!” He finally exclaimed, and all three laughed.

“Of course I did.” Hunk said, patting it again, “Tony’s my baby.” Keith gave him a look and Hunk grinned.

“Just get in Keith, she’s really reliable, I promise. I fixed her up myself.” Someone shouted in the van and Keith gave it another look, finally giving in.

“…ok..?” He climbed into the back, sitting on one of the seats watching Lance argue with Pidge, who was in the front. Hunk climbed into the driver’s seat and grabbed the phone out of Pidge’s hands.

“Driver picks the music, everyone else shut their cakeholes and deal with it.” Pidge spluttered as Hunk scrolled on the phone and Lance pouted. Keith was trying to calm down Red and finally gave up, just setting her in the back and keeping one eye on her. Hunk started playing some song Keith didn’t recognize, so he reached and grabbed his headphones, plugging in. Five seconds into his song, one earbud was being ripped out.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, looking over and grabbing for the earbud, now in Lance’s hand. He leaned over the arm of his seat and groped for it as Lance held it out of reach.

“Just let me liiiisteeeen.” Lance whined, shoving it in his own ear and Keith winced. Gross. Lance was quiet for a moment as he listened and Keith gave up, slumping and letting Red crawl up his sleeve and onto his shoulder. Lance snorted.

“I honestly don’t know what kind of music I expected.” He said. Keith rolled his eyes but stayed where the headphones could reach, so they wouldn’t tug and fall out. He half listened to his music and half listened to Hunk and Pidge bickering quietly in the front. The next song started up, and he opened his eyes when Lance started singing along a little. Lance caught the glance Keith sent his way and shrugged.

“I had an emo phase too, Keith, but mine did not last as long, obviously.” Keith saw Lance’s eyes flick to his gloves and he punched his shoulder, and not lightly.

“Ow! Ok, ok, whatever. And…it’s an ok song.” Keith rolled his eyes and started petting Red, listening to Lance’s soft singing and watching the world move outside the van.

* * *

Two hours, forty two minutes, three seconds, two pit stops, and one emergency pull over to stop the smoke coming out of the engine and they were pulling into a tiny road, half overgrown. Keith peered out the window, trying not to jostle the sleeping kitten in his lap.

“Where is it?” He asked, staring out over the wide expanse of blue before him. Lance was grinning, already unbuckled and pressing against the window.

“Up here, right on the edge of a hill that goes straight to a really empty part of the beach. No one goes there. And there are tide pools and starfish and fish and we can have a bonfire and do a few rituals and swim and yes yes yes!!” He was rambling and Keith listened, feeling excited and a little anxious. They rounded a curve and there was the cottage.

It sat on the hill, like Lane had said and was painted a sky blue. A cliche white picket fence and dark blue shutters, and a yard filled with overgrown plants. Hunk stopped the van and Lance leaped out, bolting for the door. Keith stepped out of the van, cradling a still-asleep Red, and walked up the broken-shell path to where Lance had left the door open. Peeking into the house, he saw pictures of family and a couch and TV, a spacious kitchen and translucent curtains blowing in the breeze. It smelled of salt and ocean and was actually really charming.

Looking back, he saw Hunk and Pidge unpacking the van, so he set down his own bag and went to find where Lance had gone.

In the kitchen, a back door was open, and he stepped out into another overgrown yard, with wooden steps leading down, down to the beach. Keith followed them, and soon found where Lance had gone.

He was standing waist deep in the water, full dressed, soaked and laughing. He turned to wave at Keith, skin glistening and shirt sticking to him, hair mussed up from his hasty dive into the water and the largest grin Keith could ever think possible on his face. Keith blinked, and brushed his hair from his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up, and not from the sun.

Fuck.

* * *

~~(here’s a[ link to what Tony looks like](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dbeat+up+old+van%26safe%3Dstrict%26espv%3D2%26biw%3D1242%26bih%3D585%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjd9f2vtPbOAhXD6SYKHbtbCPwQ_AUIBigB%23imgrc%3DHFA4HysYA98NiM%253A&t=Mjg1NjRiZDNhOGU0ZTNkY2UxNGE0NjQzNjVkOWIzMWNjMTczMGE1YSxGTnhpeG5iTA%3D%3D), but shes a lil more beat up)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it time for mutual pining??
> 
> yes


	9. part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day CAUSE IM ON A ROLL OK

Keith watched as Lance tromped around the house, dripping sea water everywhere. When he given Hunk a look, the boy had shaken his head.

“It’s part of renewing all the protections and stuff.” He said and Keith nodded.

The rest of the day was spent cleansing the house, both physically and spiritually. Lance argued with Keith over how to do it, Lance favoring salt and Keith burning sage.

“It’s a beach house, we need to do it with salt.”

“Sage is better!! It protects against more!!! It makes sense and it won’t hurt if we do it! And I always step on the salt if it’s in the doorways!!” 

“Too bad! My house my rules, and I saw we’re using salt.” They kept bickering until Pidge stepped in and told them to _just do both, you big fat idiots_.

Hunk finished placing obsidian, quartz and amethyst around the house, Pidge had already plugged in and fixed the wifi and rewired the TV to run better already, and also placed a few charms around each of the tech. She was outside now, and Keith was watching her inspect the plants outside.

“LANCE! You’ve let all of these roam too far and now you have ten thousand mint plants!!!! You’re gonna be tasting mint for days!!!” Keith watched as she stormed inside and threw some leaves at Lance, who was on the couch with his cat, Blue.

Blue was a sleek, mischievous looking cat who got along with Red perfectly. Unlike their owners.

“Fix it then, Pidge!” Lance said, brushing the leaves off and onto the floor. Pidge huffed, picking them up and grumbling on her way back out.

It was quiet, Keith sitting at the table with Red and Lance on the couch with Blue, and Hunk sitting on the floor with some crystals.

“Let’s go down to the water.” Lance said, standing and letting Blue walk off. Hunk shook his head.

“Busy.”  He murmured, eyes shut. Lance huffed and turned to Keith.

“Wanna come?” Keith shrugged.

“Ok.” Lance nodded, and started for the door. Keith got up to follow, then stopped.

“Bathing suits?” He asked, and Lance shrugged.

“I just go in in my regular clothes usually but whatever floats your boat.” Keith glanced to where his bag of stuff was and grabbed it, going tot he bathroom to change into his trunks. Coming back out, Lance was already gone.

Keith trudged down into the sand and slipped out of his shoes, carrying them as he made his way to the edge of the water where the sand was cooler. He scanned the area and saw Lance standing on a rock that was jutting out of the sand, so he made his way there after leaving his shoes out of the water’s reach. He scrambled up to where it was large enough for both of them to sit, and after a few moments of quiet, Lance spoke.

“I love the ocean. I grew up here, in that house. For the first eight years of my life, at least.” He was still looking out over the sea, and Keith turned to watch too. The sun was starting to go down and the sky was lighting up red and orange.

“Let’s swim.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, and Lance looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not complaining.” Keith nodded, and stood, sliding off the rock. Lance followed him.

Taking a breath, Keith slipped his shirt up and over his head and then threw it on the ground. He heard Lance behind him rustling with his own shirt, and refused to turn around, instead gripping his midsection and started to walk into the water.

“SHIT it’s cold oh my god…” He said, yelping as the water hit his knees with the next wave. Lance laughed and plunged right in, diving into the water and coming back up with a grin. Keith shivered.

“How in hell did you do that?” He shouted, his grip on his abdomen tightening as the next wave splashed over his legs.

“I’m used to it, mullet boy!” Lance said, laughing and swimming up to Keith. He flicked some water at him, and Keith shrieked, jumping back.

“No!” He shouted, and his eyes got wide as the look of mischief on Lance’s face grew. “No! Stay the _fuck_ away from me no no no no!!!” He began to bolt down the beach, and Lance gave chase. Keith tripped, stumbling but catching himself before he could fall into the cold water. He regained his balance but it was too late. Lance crashed into him, tackling him to the ground and Keith screamed, the cold water enveloping him and Lance. He blinked his eyes open, and winced cause ow that stung, but then kept them open.

Lance was above him, laughing silently, bubbles trailing from his mouth, hair floating around his head like a halo, and time seemed to stop. His arms were still around Keith’s waist from the tackle and he blinked open his own eyes, obviously more used to it than Keith. Keith met Lance’s eyes and they stared at each other for a second, until Keith’s chest tightened and he struggled up and out of the water. He found the ground with his feet and shivered, hair dripping. Lance popped up a moment later.

“NOT COOL!” Keith yelled, shivering violently and rubbing his arms. Lance laughed again, submerging his body in the water.

“It’s warm if you get back in.” He said, grinning lopsidedly. Keith shivered in response.

“Come on, Keith, pleeeease. I’ll show you a cool cleansing trick I do.” Keith glared at Lance and made his way out of the water.

“Too cold.” He said, teeth chattering. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine.” He stood, making his way out of the water.  

“My hair is dripping.” Keith groaned, reaching up and squeezing it out. “This was such a bad idea.” Lance shook his head and grinned.

“Nah.” He said, through chattering teeth, and Keith noticed him watching as he pulled his hair up and back into a bun. He averted his own eyes and looked out, the sky dark already, the sun barely above the horizon. Stars twinkled up above him and he stared at them, eyes ablaze. His eyes went back to Lance when the other boy made a noise.

“Towels are in the house.” He muttered and Keith groaned. 

“Seriously?” Lance grinned in apology and shrugged, rubbing his own arms. Keith, satisfied with his hair up, grabbed his shirt and began trudging up towards the house, still staring up at the sky. He heard Lance behind him and sighed, stopping.

“What?” Lance asked, catching up and looking up beside him.

“I….there are a lot of stars.” Keith said, eyes roaming the sky. Lance nodded beside him.

“Yea. Different from the big city, huh, Mr. City Man?” Keith snorted.

“City man? Mullet boy? You’re gonna have to do better than that, airhead.” He began walking again as Lance spluttered behind him.

“Airhead??! What are you in, like eighth grade??” He proclaimed. Keith laughed, breaking into a sprint, still shivering. Bending down once to grab his shoes, he bolted up the stairs and laughed breathlessly as he listened to Lance shout insults after him and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Hunk and Pidge both jumped when Keith burst into the house, sopping and shivering and shirtless. He ignored them, bolting past them into the bathroom and locking the door. Lance burst in a few seconds later, screeching and pounded on the door.

Pidge gave Hunk a look and they both rolled their eyes. Lance stopped shrieking stuff at Keith long enough to glare at them.

“That was freaking creepy.” He said, jabbing a finger at them and Pidge giggled. Lance whirled around to see Keith running into his ‘bedroom’ (also see, re-purposed computer room) and growled.

“Dumbass.” He mumbled, plopping his shirt down on the table and then grabbing a towel and starting to dry off.

“Sooo what did you two do down there?” Hunk asked, and Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. Lance rolled his eyes and hid his blushing face in the towel, under the presence of drying his hair.

“We swam, and then came back. It was cold and Keith was whining.” The two sitting at the table glanced at each other and Pidge leaned back in her chair.

“Ooook. Sure.” She said, voice suggestive. Lance picked his head up and glared. Blue hopped up onto the chair, then table, closely followed by Red. Lance patted both of their heads and pulled a bag of treats from a drawer, giving the cats each one.

Keith emerged from the room, dressed in his PJs and hair still up. He cautiously avoided Lance until he had Red curled up in his arms.

“I’m going to go to bed.” He said, and backed up into his room, shutting the door.

“He has fucking smiley face boxers.” Lance groaned after a second of silence, “I’m gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l o l


	10. part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRUG MENTION ahead, it’s at the end with Pidge and Keith, so if you don’t want to see it, stop reading at : “Yup, perfect.” They sat, continuing to week for a while until Pidge piped up again.

“I’m so fucking screwed.” Keith whispered quietly to a sleeping Red. “So screwed.”

Red purred softly in response and Keith stuck his nose to her belly.

“Dumb Lance.” He grumbled, turning onto his back, making sure not to jostle Red. He stared at the dark ceiling, arms under his head, and sighed, blowing air from his nose. A few minutes later, the light from under the door went out and he assumed everyone had gone to bed. He waited a few minutes longer, then stood and silently opened the door. He made his way through the darkened kitchen, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his arms. Quietly, he scanned the house and found what he was looking for.

Swinging his arms up, Keith managed to get a grip on the roof and hoisted himself onto it. Lying back, he stared up at the sky, studying the stars again. It was more than he had ever seen, except once. 

He lay there for who knows how long, waiting until he could barely keep his eyes opened and carefully climbed back down. Dropping his jacket by the painted door, he stumbled back to his room and dropped, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Something smelled good. Like, really good. Heavenly good. Keith’s feet reacted before his brain did, stumbling up and out of bed and into the kitchen.

Lance was humming, hips swaying slightly to the music playing in the background. The stove was on and the kitchen smelled amazing. Keith stood there, staring for a minute before he noticed a half-asleep Pidge at the table. He plopped down beside her, snatching the coffee cup from her hands and taking a sip.

“Hey.” She said, grabbing it back, “No. Bad Keith. Don’t take Pidge’s coffee.” Keith yawned and flipped her off casually, slumping forward to lean on his hands. Lance glanced over and oh shit, he had a _bedhead_ and it was _adorable_. 

“Hope you like eggs and french toast, mullet boy.” He said and Keith yawned in response, not bothering to try and bicker. He looked around instead and watched Blue and Red, who were playing on the floor. Actually, Blue was pretending to ignore Red as Red chased Blue’s tail, which was flicking irresistibly, apparently. Keith watched them with a tiny smile, dozing a little and listening to the sound of Lance humming.

He turned his attention to Lance, and how the morning sunlight glinted off his mussy hair, and how his hips swayed to the beat of faint Spanish lyrics. If Keith turned his head just so, he could block Pidge out of his view and pretend it was just him and Lance, living together, and Lance was making breakfast for them and-

SLAM. Keith, Lance, and Pidge all jumped, coffee splashing and Lance swearing violently, turning to swear more at Hunk, who was standing in the doorway with some bags.

“Morning!” Hunk said cheerfully, ignoring Lance’s cusses and setting the bags down on the table. Keith looked up at Hunk, and groaned.

“I should’ve figured you’d be a morning person.” He said grumpily. Hunk chuckled and started putting the groceries in the bags away. 

“It’s awful.” Pidge stated and Lance snorted, dishing out food and putting it in front of them. Pidge immediately dug in, “It’s wonderful.” They said through a mouthful, and Hunk laughed.

“You just said it was horrible.” Hunk said, giving Pidge a mischievous look.

“I meant Lance’s cooking, not your awful habits.” Pidge shot back. Keith stared blankly at the food in front of him for a moment, and Pidge piped up again.

“Earth to Keith, your fork is right there.” She kept speaking around mouthfuls of food and Keith glanced at her.

“I think the coffee’s getting to her.” Lance said, sitting and sliding Hunk a plate. Keith nodded, and picked up the fork, starting to eat.

Holy _hell_ Lance could cook. Keith didn’t even know eggs could taste like this. He was going to get spoiled on Lance’s food and he’d only had one meal. He was also fairly certain he had made an obscene noise as he chewed, judging from the fact Pidge and Hunk were cracking up and Lance was flushed bright red.

“Geez, Keith, if I knew you liked eggs that much I would’ve made more.” Lance said smoothly, obviously covering for his blush. Keith glared and shoved another forkful into his mouth.

“All I eat is frozen pizza, ramen, and soup so give me a break.” He muttered, embarrassed to hell and back. Pidge and Hunk were still laughing, Pidge wheezing silently as Hunk’s face scrunched up, “Shut UP you guys.” That just made them laugh harder, and Keith drooped into himself, face burning. 

“Fuck you!” He yelled over their laughter, and now Lance was laughing too and it was just sort of infectious, because all the sudden Keith was smiling and it seemed kind of ridiculous. He giggled a little and the cats wandered in, wondering what everyone was doing, and Keith laughed harder.

Soon, the eggs were eaten (with no more moaning from Keith’s end, he made sure of that) and coffee drunken, (”That was your FOURTH CUP PIDGE YOU’RE GONNA DIE AND GET ACNE.” “I’m fairly positive I won’t.”) they sat, content at the table and watched the cats play in circles.

“Blue.” Lance called, and the cat looked up lazily at him. She made his way to his side and up onto the table, where she sat, flicking her tail back and forth.

Her eyes strayed to Lance’s empty cup.

“Don’t you dare.” Lance said, seemingly aware of what was going to happen. Blue looked at him, then back to the cup. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk were all watching with amusement, but stayed quiet.

“Don’t you dare, Blue, or I swear to go-FUCK!” Lance made a leap for the glass but it was too late, it was smashing into the floor and bouncing on the tile and Blue was leaping off and bolted into the hallway. Keith snorted and Hunk laughed, while Pidge drained her last bit of coffee.

“Man, I love Blue.” Hunk said, catching his breath. Lance grumbled, reaching down to pick up the cup (which was plastic).

“Yea, me too, when she’s not doing shit like that.” Lance said, aiming the last bit towards the hallway where Blue disappeared. Keith heard a faint meow and giggled again. He glanced down to where Red was rubbing against his leg and laughed.

“Don’t do that to me, kitten.” He said, petting her head. She bounded away, probably in search of Blue. After a second, Pidge stood.

“I’m gonna go work on the jungle of a garden that Lance has.” She said, dumping her mug and plate in the sink, “Anyone come with?”

“Sure.” Keith said, standing and putting his own plate in the sink. Pidge hummed in agreement and took Keith’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Keith let himself be yanked towards the door, but protested.

“Uh, we’re still in our pajamas?? Pidge??? We’re gonna get all dirty!” Pidge laughed and took no notice, just yanking him outside and into the yard.

Gardening was so m _uch work oh my god_. Especially when the garden you were in was HUGE and also MESSY and you also didn’t know what the fuck you were doing. Thank god for Pidge.

“Thank god for you.” Keith said, not for the first time and Pidge patted his shoulder solemnly.

“I know. Don’t worry, you’ll learn fast enough. And if you don’t, well, I’m cool with helping as long as you ask nicely.” She shot a pointed look back to the house, “Unlike someone I know, who just demands it.” They laughed, and Keith quieted first, digging his hands into the dirt. Pidge watched, then did the same.

“Imagine roots coming from your fingers.” She instructed, “Close your eyes and feel it. Think of them growing deep into the earth and grounding you, to it’s core, to the world. Feel the earth moving under your fingertips.” Keith closed his eyes and breathed out, trying to feel the roots emerge from his fingers and grow. For a moment, he felt it, the life in the soil and the feeling that the Earth was moving beneath his hands, hurtling though the universe and he felt _connected_ , and then it was gone. He sucked in another breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten in his head.

He looked over to Pidge and saw her, head bowed and hands dirty, eyes shut in a silent reverence. He looked back down at the plants and soil and sighed a little, one dirty hand reaching up to his necklace and gripping it tightly. The other hand gently played with a leaf, and he waited. Pidge opened her eyes in the next minute and looked to smile at him.

“So?” She asked, and he shrugged.

“It was….interesting.” He said, and her smile softened.

“It’s different for everyone, I guess. Here, what’s this plant?” Pidge held out something and Keith studied it, then sniffed it.

“Ummm, thyme?” He said hesitantly and Pidge nodded.

“Yup, perfect.” They sat, continuing to week for a while until Pidge piped up again.

“Do you think there’s weed in here?” Keith responded immediately.

“Knowing Lance, there probably is somewhere.” He said. Pidge snorted and looked at him.

“First one to find it gets to ride on the other’s back for as long as they want.” She stated and Keith blanched.

“I- I’m too heavy for you to..” He said, confused, and Pidge stood, racing off.

“That’s why I’m planning on winning!!” Keith stood, bolting after her.

“Not if I can help it!!!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok SO i go back to school tmrw which means im gonna be SWAMPED so updates are DEFINITELY going to be less frequent than they have been (ive been smashing out this stuff for you guys i was on such a high and a roll) but i do have a life, so that means homework and I'm in drama
> 
> I hope you can be patient with me bc I WILL finish this fic, even if my life means I can only update on weekends.
> 
> anyways, THANKS SO MUCH for getting me to 10 chapters i deserve a fuckin cookie


	11. part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW BETA WHO IS LOVELY AND AMAZEBALLS GO SEE HER AND CRY TO HER  HERE SHE IS 

“What are they doing?” Keith asked from atop Pidge’s back, watching Hunk and Lance carry logs of wood down the stairs and towards the beach. Pidge groaned.

“I have no idea, because you’re on top of me and SUPER HEAVY.” She said, and Keith snorted.

“I told you.” He responded, and slipped off of her. Pidge groaned and leaned back, cracking her spine.

“I think you broke something, holy shit.” She said and Keith laughed. He turned his attention back to Lance and Hunk.

“So what are they doing?” He asked again, and Pidge looked over.

“Probably bringing stuff down for the bonfire Lance wanted to do tonight. He called Allura and Shiro so they’re gonna be here too, and I think Allura’s uncle is coming too.” Pidge explained, kneeling down to pull a dead leaf off of a plant.

“Oh. Cool.” Keith muttered, kneeling beside her. His glanced at his filthy hands and smiled.

“Yup. Super cool. Coran’s a little weird, though, I’m warning you.” Pidge kept talking, and Keith just nodded along.

“Guys!” Hunk caught their attention by waving at them from the top of the stairs.

“What?” Pidge asked, standing and shoving her hat onto her head. Keith snorted and Pidge glared at him, the tromped to where Hunk was. Keith trailed behind him.

“Shiro and Allura and Coran are approximately 3 minutes away.” Hunk said, tapping at his phone. Pidge whooped and looked down at the beach. 

“Neat-o daddy-o. Let’s go!” She skipped inside and Hunk cringed. Keith laughed.

“ _ Please  _ don’t call me that.” Hunk said as they trailed behind her.

Shiro’s car was really nice. That’s what Keith thought when they first pulled up, but lost the thought in between all the excited questions and answers, and the very peculiar man that Allura introduced as Coran. He had a bright orange mustache, which was matched with his orange hair, and was decked out in some really weird looking clothes, including a hat a lot like Pidge’s. Coran took one look at Keith and tried to feed him a leaf, which sent Lance and Hunk into laughing fits and sympathetic looks from Pidge, Allura, and Shiro.

“I’m not that skinny, it’s fine.” Keith insisted for the third time. Coran huffed at him.

“You and Pidge! Alike in more than swearing, it seems!” He said, twisting a ring on his finger. Pidge reached up and grabbed his hat, yanking it off his head and placing her own on top.

“There.” She said, “Now the night can truly begin.” Coran laughed and they started making their way towards the house. Keith hung back a little, watching, until Lance made a jab and suddenly he was bickering and laughing.

Coran, Hunk, and Lance were all arguing in the kitchen as Shiro, Allura, and Keith sat at the table with tea. Red was on Keith’s lap and he stroked her quietly as he watched the trio argue over how to properly cook with herbs. Pidge was sitting in the living room playing with Blue, rolling her eyes on occasion.

“Do you like it here?” Shiro asked, and Keith pried his eyes away from Lance’s hands and shrugged.

“Yea. It’s really pretty and fun.” Shiro looked down at Keith’s hands and smiled.

“I’m assuming Pidge had you help clean up the garden?” Keith nodded, taking a sip of the tea and inspecting one dirty hand.

“I kind of need a shower.” He admitted, and suddenly Lance was in front of him.

“Yea, you really do. You stink. Like, hardcore. Good thing we’re going swimming later.” Keith spluttered, taking the chance and spat out his tea right into Lance’s face. Lance yowled, wiping at it and whining as everyone cracked up.

“Who needs a shower now?” Keith said slyly, raising his cup again and taking a sip, fist bumping Shiro with the other hand. Lance turned to glare at him.

“Oh, I’ll get you back.” He said, leaning forward on the table. Keith leaned in to meet him.

“I think we’re pretty even, since last night and all.” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Yea? Well then I’ll just have t- why is everyone staring at us??” He yanked back, and Hunk wiggled his eyebrows, then elbowed Allura.

“The SEXUAL TENSION!” Pidge screamed from the other room and Coran groaned. Lance and Keith both suddenly sported bright red faces, Keith sipping his tea to hide it and Lance turning to the stove.

“C-Coran, the po- the chicken’s gonna burn.” Coran sighed again and Allura slung an arm around Shiro’s shoulder, whispering something into his ear. He laughed and Keith glared at them.

“Stop talking about us.” He said, glaring into his tea.

“Hey Keith?” Shiro asked, leaning in. Keith looked over. 

“What.” He asked, deadpan. Shiro smiled and lowered his voice.

“The tea you’re drinking? Rose petals, orange peel, cinnamon, and vanilla. Just the right ingredients to boost up those love hormones.”

Keith choked.

The food was so good.

“Is Keith gonna start moaning again?” Hunk asked, smiling big. Keith slapped his arm, hard, ignoring Shiro and Allura’s looks of concern and interest. Coran laughed.

“Was Lance’s food that good?” He asked, amusement lacing his voice. Pidge was snorting into her cup and Lance waggled his eyebrows.

“You bet it, baby. My food is  _ deliciosa _ . Increíble.  _ Maravillosa _ .” He emphasized each word. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Do you ever shut up?” He asked, and Lance laughed. Everyone was almost finished, and the kitchen was cleaned up, and soon they were traipsing down to the beach.

“Look, the sun’s almost set!” Lance shouted, running forward and splashing into the water a little. The pile of wood a few feet to Keith’s right was what caught his attention though. Hunk smiled.

“Let’s light this baby up!” Lance whooped, winking at Allura.

“If you know what I mea- OW ok ok sorry.” Keith went to go stand by the pile, kicking at it while Hunk dug in his pockets.

“Shoot, I forgot the lighter. Lance, go get it?” Hunk said, after finding his pockets empty. Keith held up his hand.

“I got this.” He said, then pulled a book of matches from his own pocket. Hunk blinked and Keith smirked. Before anyone could object, he lit the entire package and held it out over the wood.

“Keith there’s  _ gas on tha- _ ” Whoosh. Impassive, Keith stared at the flames as they flickered to life in front of him and felt the rush of heat. He smiled, watching them lazily lick upwards to the sky and sparks went flying.

“Fuck, he’s crazy.” He distantly heard Lance say behind him, and Pidge muttering something back, and Lance groaning.

“There we go.” He said, turning and smiling. He felt the heat on his back and took a few steps forward, yanking off his jacket because gosh he was already sweating. Everyone was staring at him.

“What?” Keith asked, genuinely confused. Shiro patted his shoulder.

“...Just be careful.” He said and Keith nodded. He always was careful, why were they being weird? He threw his jacket on a chair and plopped into it.

“Where’d Hunk go?” Lance asked, plopping into the chair next to Keith’s and poking at a rock.

“Right here, buddy, and look what I found.” Hunk’s voice floated from the stairs and Keith turned, squinting to see in the dim flickering light, the sun having gone down. The look on Lance’s face beside him made Keith’s chest ache for a second, wide eyes that grew into a huge grin.

“Shit bro, is that our ukulele??” He jumped up, reaching for it and pouting a little when Hunk held it out of reach.

“One, you mean mine, and two, yes, yes it is. I found it in Tony and saved it as a surprise.” Lance hugged Hunk and grinned wider.

“Man, you’re the best holy shit. This is awesome. All tuned up?” Lance said, going to sit again and sitting at Hunk’s feet instead of by Keith. 

“Yup. Let’s see....” Hunk strummed a few chords and Keith realized everyone was watching with fond smiles as Lance hummed along with Hunk. He turned his own attention to them, watching as Lance stared up at the stars.

“....the fire’s burning can’t you see, the stars are sparkling right above me, tonight’s the night we’re goin’ crazy, tonight’s the night the world’ll go hazy.” Lance trailed off, making it up as he went. And holy shit, he was good. Lance could carry a tune really, really well. Keith stared at him from across the fire, eyes huge and chest aching and cheeks on fire.

“With nothin’ in our way, we’ll make it another day, you and meeeee.....you’ll seeeee” Lance dragged the note out, and Hunk laughed, hitting a wrong chord.

“Aw man, we’re losing our touch.” Hunk said, Lance snorted, still watching the sky. Keith tore his eyes away to look up and followed the sparks from the fire, he watched them dance up to the stars like they belonged there.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, Keith watched his friends quietly and the fire, not blind to the fact Shiro and Allura were snuggling, and that Coran was sleeping. He was also not blind to the fact that Lance was watching him, the fire reflected in his eyes and Keith felt his cheeks burn again. Why did he do that? Stare at Keith until Keith wanted to die? Couldn’t he tell that just  _ being  _ there was making Keith’s chest ache?

A thought popped into Keith’s head.

Maybe  _ Lance  _ liked  _ him  _ too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. part 12

Keith felt like the whole world stopped.

Because no  _ way _ . There was no way in hell.

He was reading the signals wrong, that’s all. Lance’s glances and looks were just friendly, his fleeting touches meant nothing. He was just a touchy person and Keith was making assumptions. He had made a friend and  _ that was it _ .

Lance couldn’t possibly like him. It was all in Keith’s head because he’s desperate for affection and had latched onto to whoever was closest, and it happened to be Lance. He’d get over it. Lance would too, he’d lose interest and Keith would fade to the back of his mind.

He hadn’t realized it, but Keith was staring at the fire, breath quick, and arms latched around his middle. 

“...Keith?” His hearing was off and fuzzy.

“...Keith, are you ok?” 

“Keith, dude, you alright?” His head snapped up.

“I need air. I’m sorry, I just gotta...I’ll be ok I have to go and...I need to walk.” Keith gasped out, standing and hiding the way his hands were trembling by gripping his shirt. He made his way out of the fire’s light, walking until his hands relaxed and his breathing slowed. He sat down, running his hands through the cool sand and picked up a rock, chucking it. The distant splash indicated how far he threw it and it sent a pang of calm through him. He picked up another and did it again, then stared up at the sky.

Someone sat down by him, and he glanced over. Coran. Keith ignored him, continuing to stare up at the stars.

“Sometimes....I wonder if my healing really does anything.” Coran began talking, and Keith listened distantly.

“It’s not all physical, you know? Spirits and souls and energies. And right now....you’re not well, are you?” Coran’s voice was smooth and quiet and Keith gripped his necklace, other hand digging into the sand, eyes still on the stars.

“Close your eyes, Keith.” Coran said, and Keith glanced to him.

“Why?” He heard his own voice crack and Coran gave him a soft smile from under the mustache.

“It’ll help.” He said, and Keith closed his eyes.

“There’s energy all around us. Can you feel it?” Coran asked, and Keith said nothing, and didn’t move. He couldn’t.

“Try. It’s swirling and moving with the world. Get caught up in it. Every breath you take it laced with the motion and colors and you exhale it, too. Picture your breath becoming part of the world, part of the sky and air. In through the nose, and out through the mouth.” Keith followed along, feeling his core relax a little.

“Now, wipe your thoughts.” Keith squinched his eyes.

“...I can’t.” He admitted. There was too much, too many things swirling in his head.

“Find a way.” Coran instructed, and Keith tried to shove everything out of his mind. It didn’t work. He tried a whiteboard, tried wiping everything away. Still, thoughts floated around and pushed and yelled at him.

“It’s not working.” He said miserably. Coran placed a hand on his shoulder and Keith restrained himself from flinching. 

“It will in time. Open your eyes.” Keith did and blinked, letting his eyes adjust again. The stars twinkled above his head and he found himself watching them.

“Do you want to go back?” Coran asked from beside him, and Keith shook his head.

“....I...I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Keith said, he stood and brushed sand from his pants and hands, “...I don’t feel so good.” Coran stood and yanked a ring off his finger, holding it out to Keith. Keith stared at it, blinking.

“Take it.” Coran smiled, expression soft. He smelled funny, but not bad funny, something comforting, like the shop back home.

“....thank you.” Keith murmured, taking the ring. It felt heavy as his slipped it onto his left forefinger, and took a good look. It was a white stone with flashes of blue, surrounded by smaller red ones.

“Moonstone and garnet. Good crystal’s for balance and healing.” Keith stared at the ring, then nodded.

“...thanks, Coran.” He could hear how pitiful his voice sounded, and Coran nodded, patting his shoulder again.

“Go get some sleep, Keith.” 

He did, without taking the ring off.

He was the first one up, surprisingly. The house was quiet as he cradled a sleepy Red to his chest and made a cup of tea. Peppermint. Yum. Sitting out on the front steps, he watched the sun come up. The light glinted off the leaves covered in dew and he identified a few, watching a bee lazily make it’s way across the garden. He felt so much better, the tightness in his chest lessened much more than usual. He glanced at the ring on his finger and touched it, watching the stones glimmer in the morning sun, and sighed softly. 

Behind him, he could hear the house waking up. Someone was in the kitchen, probably Hunk or Lance, judging from the smells, and there were whispers and soft comments about clothes coming from where Shiro and Allura had taken Pidge’s room. Pidge was still asleep on the couch, now with a blanket (you’re welcome, he thought) and Keith took another sip of his tea, glancing down into the dregs and tilting it.

He read the leaves, like he had in the shop with Lance. The one thing that caught his eye was a misshapen heart, almost like there was a tangle of knots on top.

“Is someon- oh, hey Keith.” Hunk stood in the doorway and Keith twisted around, nodding to Hunk.

“Morning.” He said softly, and Hunk sat beside him.

“Feeling better?” Hunk asked, and Keith nodded.

“...my stomach was upset last night.” Keith lied, keeping a straight face and sipping the last of his lukewarm tea. Hunk nodded.

“Aw, man, I’m sorry. Glad to hear you’re feeling better though.” Hunk said and Keith nodded again. It was quiet for a minute.

“Want some toast?” Hunk asked, “I mean, if you want any, you don’t have to.” Keith laughed quietly and nodded.

“Sure.” He and Hunk stood, and once inside, Keith set his cup in the sink and gladly took the buttered toast, munching contentedly while he also fed Red.

“Gooooood morning.” Lance stumbled into the kitchen and Keith stiffened. Keith pointedly did not look at the other boy as he muttered a ‘good morning’ and handed Lance a piece of toast for fear of freezing up again. He ignored Lance’s curious look but gladly accepted his silence towards Keith, listening to him and Hunk chat, focused on feeding Red instead.

The kitchen filled up and Keith escaped to pack his things, letting Pidge braid his hair as well, and soon they were piling into Tony and Shiro’s car, which Pidge dubbed ‘Alfred’. When questioned why, she snorted and shrugged.

Keith was stuck next to Lance on the way back, again.

“Yo Keith, wanna listen to my music this time?” Lance asked, grinning, “Bet it’s better than yours.” Keith looked over and blinked, not bothering to bicker back and defend his music choices.  _ Platonic. Not interested. _

“Yea, sure.” He leaned over to take an earbud and let the music flood over him, some upbeat, catchy pop song. Lance hummed along, still grinning at Keith.  _ Not a crush. Platonic. _

Keith shot back a weak smile and then turned his attention to the window.

_ Let it go, Keith. _ He thought.  _ His smile’s not for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooooooooo
> 
> this chapter killed me im sorry it was honestly so stressful??? like i felt it??? it was kinda personal too but you know whatevs its cool im proud of it


	13. part 13

Keith deposited Red onto the floor of his apartment and watched as she gleefully went to sniff a candle he had left on the floor. He shut the door and threw his bag on the table, then leaned and sat on the floor.

“Come’re.” He muttered, holding his arms out and Red toddled over to plop into his arms and lap. He cradled her, matching every other breath of hers to his. She purred softly, letting him bury his face into her belly and chest fur and feel her purring.

“….let’s go to bed.” Keith said, even though it was only two in the afternoon. He picked her up and went to his room, crumpling onto his bed.

“…” Red purred at him and curled up to his stomach, a small soft ball of warm. He focused on her, trying to ground himself. It worked, but Keith was already drowsy and he fell asleep quickly and quietly.

* * *

His head was pounding when he woke up. And not the normal morning ache he was used to, this was a blinding, painful headache that made him down aspirin and tea like there was no tomorrow. He stumbled back to bed after making a cup of tea to take with him and sat in the dark, cuddling Red and curled up in his t shirt and underwear, with only a sheet. Everything was really hot.

His cell ringing from out in the kitchen irritated his head more, but he reluctantly got up to check it. He put some more tea on as he did, and checked his phone.

Wow. 89 missed texts from Lance, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro. 5 missed calls. All from Lance. Keith barely scrolled through them, watching them go from normal shit to worried to frantic as he didn’t respond. Whoops.

He tapped at his phone and called Lance back, holding it up to his ear groggily and began to pour himself a cup of tea.

“Keith!” Lance’s voice came from the other end and Keith winced.

“Not so loud.” He said, then set the kettle down. Lance made a noise at the other end of the phone.

“Are you ok?? What’s the matter? Where are you?” Lance asked, and Keith pinched his nose.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to hang up.” Keith muttered and Lance started to say something, but someone ripped the phone away.

Shiro. Blessed Shiro with his quiet voice.

“Keith. Are you ok?” He asked the same question, obviously concerned.

“…’m fine. Sick. Migraine. Whole shebang.” Keith said and Shiro sighed.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, and Keith shook his head.

“No.” Keith answered honestly. He sipped his tea and ignored Shiro’s huff of frustration.

“Well, sorry to say but we already sent Hunk and Coran to check on you. Just be glad Lance arrived after they left.” Keith heard grumbling in the background and fought the urge to laugh, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Really. I’m fine.” Someone knocked at the door and Shiro laughed a little.

“That would be them.” Keith sighed, and then started walking towards the door, his cup of tea left on the counter.

“…thanks, Shiro.” He said quietly, and Shiro hummed, and Keith hung up.

He opened the door and Coran and Hunk blinked at him.

“Goodness, Keith.” Coran said.

“Oh boy, Shiro texted and said you didn’t feel well, but you honestly look like shit.” Hunk said, and Keith groaned.

“I know. Headache. Quiet please.” Hunk lowered his voice and Keith let them in, shutting the door.

“Why don’t you go get back into bed?” Coran said, chipper as ever despite how awful Keith felt and probably looked, “I’ll start getting some things together and Hunk will help!” Keith grabbed his cup of tea from the counter and Coran leaned over to sniff it, then nodded.

“Chamomile. Good job, Keith, I’m proud. Now go rest.” Keith made his way back to his room, and heard the soft start of a conversation about food between Hunk and Coran.

He wallowed for a little playing a game on his dimmed phone as he listened to the noise in the kitchen and fought back his headache. He was curled under a pile of blankets when the door to his room opened, letting in some light. He curled up more.

“What?” He asked, feeling a little guilty after he said it. Coran and Hunk were being so nice, after all, and he was being rude. He rolled over and sat up a little.

“Hey.” Lance. He was smiling. Shit. Keith choked a little and hid it as a cough.

“He-what are you doing? Here?” Keith asked, still surprised and a scared.

“Well, Shiro couldn’t hold me back forever. And, well, I feel a little guilty. This is all probably my fault.” Lance gestured to Keith and smiled again, apologetic.

“What, no, no it’s not your fault.” Keith said, confused. Lance came into the room, holding a steaming bowl of some sort.

“Nah, I tackled you into the water. You were right, it was freezing. You probably have a cold or something. So, I’m sorry. For that.” Lance sat on the edge of his bed and pet Red with one hand, holding the bowl out with the other.

“What’s this?” Keith peered into the bowl, wincing at the smell and eyed the chunky bits floating in some sort of green broth. Red went to sniff it and pulled back violently, almost tumbling onto her back.

“Uh, well, Coran made it, so I’m not sure.” Lance laughed, shoving Red off of where she had climbed onto his lap to escape the smell. “It’s gonna taste awful but it’ll work. I promise. I’ve had it more than once.” Lance winced and Keith fought the urge to laugh.

“…ok.” Keith said, and took a hesitant taste, face screwing up. He swallowed hastily and Lance laughed again.

“Oh my god you weren’t kidding that tastes horrible.” Keith said, wiping at his mouth and staring at the soup in disgust. Lance patted his back.

“Oh yea. I know. But eat up, buddy. Hold your nose, it might help.” Keith glared at Lance and reluctantly took another spoonful, shuddering. He heard Lance fumbling around after a minute and glanced over.

“Here.” Lance held something out, and it glinted. It was the shell necklace Lance had given Keith before they left for the beach. Keith had taken it off and must have left it somewhere by accident. Whoops.

“…thanks?” Keith said, taking it and playing with one of the shells.

“I charmed it so you would feel better.” Keith swore the red on Lance’s cheeks was just the light from his dim lamp. Lance held out something else and Keith slipped the shell necklace on.

“Pidge gave me this to give to you. She said you’d understand?” It was a tiny plant, and Keith sniffed it. Rosemary. He smiled, remembering the garden. Keith reminded himself to text her a thank you later, and set it by his bed.

“And Hunk told me to give you this, and then this is from Allura and Shiro. They gave you a joint gift, like the grossly in love couple they are.” Keith blinked at the two stones in Lance’s hands.

“Y-you guys didn’t have to give me anything, it’s just a cold.” He whined, trying not to sound ungrateful. Lance smiled.

“Hey, we just want you to feel better. They’re all charmed for health and protection, and all have those properties as well. Double.” Keith quietly took the two stones and smiled as Lance held up two fingers like a peace sign.

“….thank you.” He mumbled, rubbing a finger over the rocks and noticed how the one Shiro and Allura had given him glinted, like it was filled with stars. Lance chuckled softly next to him.

“Eat your ‘healing soup’, dumbass.” Keith spluttered, hands fumbling.

“Dumbass?! I’m sick, you asshol-”

“Ah ah ah, no insulting the best friend ever, cause I brought you those presents. I had to balance it out.” Keith spluttered more and Lance shoved the bowl of soup into his hands again.

“Eat.” Keith angrily spooned some into his mouth and watched as Lance’s shoulder’s shook with laughter as he exited the room.

“Feel better, Keith.” He said, turning once to shoot Keith a smile and salute.

“….I will.” Keith mumbled back, ignoring the gross salty taste in his mouth.

Lance shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw Keithy boy is sick, just like me. i was spoiling you guys, so you had to wait a day nyahahaha (jk i was sick)
> 
> hope you liked it!


	14. part 14

Lance sighed at the click of the door, leaning against it and pressing his cheek to the cool wood. He heard Hunk walk up and grinned.

“He liked the presents.” Lance said, trying to act cool and turned to face him.

“Good. Even mine?” Hunk asked, and Lance nodded.

“Of course buddy, your presents are like, the best.” Hunk grinned and patted Lance’s shoulder.

“Did he like your present?” Hunk asked, voice sly and Lance kicked him.

“I- I gave him the necklace. He liked it.” He glanced over at Hunk and kicked him again, because Hunk was wiggling his eyebrows. They walked into the kitchen.

“And the other present?” Hunk asked, grinning widely. Lance looked away and narrowed his eyes.

“I chickened out. There. I said it. I can’t fucking….every time I see him I just….lose my words?? I can’t say it, no matter how much I want to and god, Hunk, I want to.” Lance blabbered, sitting down at the table and ignoring Coran, who was giving him a curious look.

“I just can’t.” He said miserably, and Hunk patted his shoulder.

“Well, good thing you’re going to get your chance.” Coran said cheerfully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I do know that Keith should have someone stay with him to make sure he gets through the night alright! I know some people can’t stomach my potions.” Lance blanched and his head shot up from where it had been in his arms.

“What? No. No no no. No way. Hunk can stay.” Lance whipped around to stare at Hunk, who was shaking his head and picking up his wallet.

“Nope, can’t, got a date with Shay.” Hunk said, then finger gunned to Lance and exited the apartment. Lance turned and gave a pleading look to Coran, who was standing in the kitchen.

“I apologize, Lance, but I also have things….I must attend to.” Lance buried his head in his arms again.

“Fuckin liar.” His voice was muffled, but Coran laughed anyhow.

“I will go tell Keith, to spare you that embarrassment.” Coran walked into Keith’s room and Lance listened blearily. He heard someone (cough cough Keith) say something loudly and Coran talking quieter.

“He’s fine with it!” He said cheerfully, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“He also says the couch is very comfortable.” Coran said and Lance rolled his eyes harder if that made any sense. Coran shot him a smile, grabbed his hat, winked, and was out the door.

The silence of the apartment was unbearable and Lance dicked around on his phone for a while, then got up and started a pot of tea. He heard a bleary voice behind him.

“You stayed.” Lance turned around and saw Keith standing in the door frame.

“Uh, well…yea.” Lance said, rubbing his neck. Keith stared at him and Lance felt warmth crawl into his cheeks. “I’m making tea.” He said, and Keith kept staring. Lance turned, getting two mugs from the sink.

“….why?” Keith asked, and he walked further into the room.

“Um, because tea is cool and will help you sl-” Keith cut him off.

“No, why did you stay?” Lance turned and sighed.

“I’m just worried and want to make sure you’re ok.” Keith blinked and Lance handed him a steaming cup. “Go rest.” Lance took the empty bowl Keith had set down and turned to put it in the sink, and when he looked back, Keith was gone.

He went into the small living room and sat, sipping his own tea and looking around at the candles and decorations. A small pentacle made of sticks and dried flowers hung on one wall, and candle wax shavings littered the floor. Did he never sweep? The candles scattered had sigils carved into them, and Lance noticed a pink one that seemed to have been burnt recently.

Keith’s grimoire lay open on the coffee table and Lance took a tiny, tiny peek as he shut it. The writing inside was slanted and almost illegible. Wow, Keith had bad handwriting.

Lance relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The couch was pretty comfy, he had to agree. Even if he had to sleep in his clothes and all.

* * *

He woke up early the next morning, despite the fact he had gotten up multiple times in the night to check on Keith. He’d been sleeping every time Lance peeked into his room, Red curled next to him, and Lance had to fight the urge to go in and curl up next to him, to kiss his forehead and tell him it’d be ok. He just looked so small and miserable when he slept. He stumbled to the kitchen, his skin feeling dry so he made himself another cup of tea and held his face over the steam. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was almost 11.

Lance smiled lazily and shut his eyes, breathing in. He could almost imagine being here every day, waking up in the bed in the other room, coming out here to surprise someone with breakfast and kiss his cheek when he woke up….

His phone rang, startling him out of his stupor. He scrambled to answer it before it woke Keith up, and held it up to his ear.

“Yea?” He asked, a little breathless.

Hunk came over the other end. “He doin ok?”

Lance nodded, and swallowed the last of his gulp of tea. “Yup. Seems fine. Still asleep when I looked.”

Hunk snorted out a laugh. “Talked to him at all? Or just watched him sleep?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “No, just a little last night to give him tea, jesus. You guys gotta get off my back.” He said, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his hair.

Pidge piped up. “Dude, just tell him!”

Lance frowned. “Am I on speaker? I better not be on speaker.” Someone laughed and Hunk said something muffled. “Was that Shiro?? Are you all hanging out without me??” Someone else laughed and Hunk spoke again.

“Tell him, Lance.” He said.

Lance frowned. “I….it’s hard. I don’t know how! I…I’ll tell him, I swear, I just….I need some time.” And courage. He thought. “But I’ll tell him.” Hunk started to say something, but a shuffle behind Lance caught his ear and made his heart freeze.

“….tell me what?”

oh, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	15. part 15

Keith woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. His hand flopped as he blindly searched for his own, squinting at the bright screen. It wasn’t his? It took a moment for him to sit up and think. He groggily realized Lance had stayed the night.

Oh. Yeah. That had been a thing. The ringing had stopped but there was hushed talking and a little bit of shrieking, too. If Keith hadn’t been awake already, he would have easily woken up.

Careful not to wake up a sleeping Red, he stood and reveled in how his headache and soreness was gone. Coran must have done something right in that soup thing because Keith felt, well, great. Well rested. Way better than he had in awhile. He made his way to the door, the floor was cold under his feet. Opening it, he made his way towards the kitchen and caught a part of the conversation.

“-thout me??” Quiet again for a moment and Keith stood in the door to the kitchen, staring at Lance’s back. He opened his mouth and-

“I…. It’s hard. I don’t know how! I… I’ll tell him, I swear, I just…. I need some time.” Keith stayed silent as Lance talked, eyes wide. Lance’s hand ran through his hair, obviously stressed about....whatever it was he was talking about. About Keith? Lance talked again, voice defeated. “But I’ll tell him.”

Keith stared at Lance, and words spilled out before he could stop them. He hated it when his mouth did that. “.... Tell me what?”

The look on Lance’s face was almost comical as he whipped around, phone still in hand. His mouth was open wide like a fish’s, and his eyes were almost bugging out. Someone - Hunk - said something on the other end of the call that Keith didn’t hear, and then a beep signaled the connection had ended.

“......... Tell me what?” Keith asked again, confused at Lance’s reaction. He had been talking about Keith, apparently. 

Lance stumbled over his own tongue for a moment. “Uh, well, um...” Was he blushing? “About… Stuff. Later, though, ok? How are you feeling? Did you sleep we-” Keith crossed his arms and let the blanket fall off his shoulders.

“Tell me  _ what _ , Lance.” He said, glaring. God, if it was so important couldn’t Lance just blurt it out?

A tiny tiny piece of him was wondering, was thinking, was hoping tha-

Nope. Not true. Lance just had something to say to him.

Something heterosexual. Obviously. Because he didn’t like him like that.

“It’s.....not important.” Lance was fidgeting.

“Like hell it isn’t. What? Just tell me, Lance.” Keith put on a brave face as he spoke, hiding how hard his heart was pounding. “Don’t be a chicken.” 

“I’m not!” Lance said defensively, looking up to meet his eyes again.

Keith frowned and took a step forward, and he smirked a little. “Chicken. Bawk bawk bawk.” He flapped his arms a little, now just trying to rile Lance up. It worked.

“I am NOT a chicken!” He shouted, face red and leaned forward, shoving Keith off balance a little. Keith scrunched up his face.

“Then tell me!”

“I  _**LIKE**    _ YOU!” 

Silence.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Keith’s mouth felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls in it.

“I like you.” Lance replied, quieter, face like a fire truck. 

“Nice joke, Lance.” Keith said, leaning back and away from Lance. His body suddenly got really itchy and twitchy, his face hot.

“I-I’m not joking.” Lance said, staring at Keith intently. “I.... I wanted to tell you but I’m kind of a wimp, and it just got worse and worse and I loved and hated being around you because everything got soft and I could feel my heart beating and suddenly you just got distant and sad and I just wanted to help you so bad and tell you that I like you because god I do god, Keith-” 

“You’re rambling.” Keith said quietly, voice calm. Lance blinked, and took a few steps back.

“I’ll go.” Lance said. “I-I’m sorry if I.. If I ruined our friendship, or whatever.” Keith shook his head, eyes burning. 

“No! No. No no no, don’t go, wait, I just.... You  _ can’t  _ like me.” Keith said, making sure to keep his voice level. Lance’s face fell, then turned into confusion.

“I-Yes, I can, and I do, why would you think that?” He sounded so lost, oh god. Keith took a breath.

“Because. It’s.... It’s… You’re not...” Tears got caught in his eyelashes and his vision went blurry. He blinked furiously to clear his vision.

“I do. I do I do I do I do.” Lance said and Keith felt something fall down his cheek.

“No. Nuh uh.” Keith said, his voice cracking miserably. It was a mistake. It had to be. His hands were shaking again and he scratched one wrist with his fingernails. Lance was walking towards him again.

“Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes and I have for a while, I promise Keith, I’m not lying to you, I swear it, I promise.” Lance said and he sounded so....so sincere. Keith hiccuped, and the dam broke. Tears started flowing down his cheeks and his shoulders started shaking. Lance was hugging him tight, pressing his own cheek against Keith’s and pulling him close to his chest. Keith cried silently, getting Lance’s shirt wet. He pulled back to apologize, wiping at his eyes to look up.

Lance was crying too. Keith blinked, because damn, Lance was an ugly crier, and also,  _ Lance was crying. _ About him. For him. Because he had cried?

“.... You know..” Keith said, voice barely above a whisper, “.... I never said that I didn’t.... Y’know.... Like you.... Too?”

Lance’s shoulders shook harder and he buried his head in Keith’s hair.

They’d ended up on the couch, curled up and crying. Slowly, they both ran out of tears and the sniffles and hiccups turned to nervous giggles and apologies and whispers. Keith was terrified, he was so so scared, and kept asking if Lance was lying, which was always answered with a ‘never ever’. That just made Keith cry again which made Lance curled up into him which made Keith think,  _ boy, I could get used to this _ .

“.... You’re su-”

“God, yes, Keith. I’m positive. More positive than anything I’ve ever been sure about before.” Keith blushed and hid his face in Lance’s damp shirt.

“.... So..” Keith looked up.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Lance asked, and Keith could feel his eyes widen and panic settle in his stomach. Oh boy, oh boy this was going fast, a boyfriend? Ohhh boy. His hands shook a little harder and Lance reached down to grip them.

“I got you.” He said quietly, right near Keith’s ear and Keith shuddered. “It’s ok.” After a few minutes, his hands calmed down and his breathing evened out.

“.... Yes.” He said, before he could panic again.

“Hm?”

“Yes. I’ll… Yes. Please.” He looked away to hide the wince. How fucking cliche was that? Please. He must have sounded desperate. Lance was quiet, and when Keith looked back, he saw the other boy was grinning wide.

“Really?” There was pure joy in his face, despite the tear tracks.

“Yes.” Keith said, and Lance laughed quietly, then louder, giggles growing into full blown laughter. Keith smiled, and then took a breath, burying his face in Lance’s neck and heard him go quiet.

“..... I like you, Lance.” 

“Oh shit, oh shit, me too, me too, I like you too.” Lance said, hugging Keith tight. “I got you, together, you and me, la di da, this is awesome holy shit.” Lance laughed again and pulled Keith back, grinning at him. Keith grinned back, face red. His heart was still pounding, but it was..... Less. And his hands had stopped shaking for the most part.

Lance smiled and his eyes flickered down. Keith’s heart nearly stopped and Lance looked back up. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith stared at him, grin frozen and heart stopped in place. The world was on fire, holy shit, it was so hot, and suddenly he could feel every place Lance was touching him, his legs, his feet, his arms and hands and chest and Keith nodded slightly.

It was quick, chaste, nothing more than soft soft lips and pressure on his shoulders and warmth and then Lance pulled back as Keith’s hands started to shake again. Keith resisted the urge to scratch his wrist as he stared at Lance’s blushing face.

“..... So that was cool.” Lance said, trying to hide his blush with one hand, running it down his face.

“..... I’ve had better.” Keith said, trying to hide how awesome it had been, how Lance’s lips were so soft, and how he wanted to again and again and again and longer, goddammit.

“You have not!” Lance said indignantly and Keith laughed.

“Have too.”

“You have never, ever had better than me, mister dude.”

“Mister dude?? Sure, sir brah, whatever you insist.” This was good.

This was familiar and it felt right, despite the small bit of panic still lingering in Keith’s gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arent they so cutesey


	16. part 16

Keith blinked open his eyes, something warm and wet touching his ear.

He’d fallen asleep? He looked around groggily, then remembered why there was a flicker of panic waving through him. Lance. Lance was curled up by him, arms around his waist, head in the crook of his neck, and what was licking his ear?

Oh. Red. Keith turned to nuzzle her with his nose, trying not to move so he wouldn’t wake Lance up. She purred, curling onto his shoulder. Keith smiled, shifting a little and resting his head against Lance’s hair again.

Lance yawned and moved, jostling Keith after a few minutes. Keith looked over, reveling in the fact that he was watching Lance wake up next to him. He smiled as Lance’s eyes peeked open a little, then his gaze turned to Keith, half open and groggy.

“.. Mm.. Hi.” He said, his arms around Keith tightening and then burying his head again into Keith’s neck. Keith smiled wider and nuzzled into Lance’s head again.

“Get off.” Keith said, despite not wanting him to ever get off. The warmth and pressure and Lance’s hands on his hips… Keith was gonna die. Oh my god, because Lance wanted to be like this.

Lance wanted to.

Keith giggled as Lance shook his head and moved. “Get off, Lance. Everyone’s probably wondering where we are.”

“Let them wonder.” Lance said, pulled Keith back down, from where he was half standing.

Keith squeaked, and then his face went red. He was sitting on Lance’s lap. “U-uh, Lance, come on.” Keith shoved himself off, turning around and putting a scowl on his face. “We should go to the shop. I have to. I gotta pay rent and I need to help out for Allura so-”

Lance laughed, leaning into the couch and smiling. “Ok. Go get dressed. We’ll go to the shop. And get merciless teased. Go!” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance’s tone and stuck his tongue out, turning to go get changed.

Five minutes later they were out the door, and soon walking down the street, Red on Keith’s shoulder.

“Why do you insist on bringing her?” Lance asked, petting her head and then letting his hand drop.

Keith made a noncommittal noise. They kept walking, and Keith felt Lance’s hand brush up against his own. He looked down and slowly, made their hands bump again. He smiled, and did it again, and again, and then took Lance’s hand in his. When he looked up, Lance was blushing furiously. Keith smirked and swung their hands, a jolt of confidence flying through him. Lance flushed more, looking to the side and Keith laughed.

The shop came into view and Red purred on his shoulder, hopping down the moment they entered. Keith smiled and watched her wander off, then walked further into the store. No one was at the counter, so he dumped his bag on it, still holding Lance’s hand.

“I should go get cleaned up.” Lance said, looking down at his wrinkled clothes.

Keith nodded.

“… Be back in a few.” Lance said, ducking down the inch or so to press his lips to Keith’s cheek. Keith smiled and looked away, listening to the jingle of the bell on the door.

“… Awwwwwwwwwwwww.” A chorus of voices from behind the opening to the other room startled him, and Keith yelped.

“That was so cuteee.” Hunk said, hands clasped in front of his chest.

“I…. This… So pure. So good.” Pidge said, wiping a (obviously fake) tear away. Keith rolled his eyes and dug in his bag, heading to the other side of the counter.

“Shut up.” He muttered, hiding his face in his hands. He heard more footsteps and a hand hit his shoulder.

“I’m glad you two worked it out.” Shiro said, and Keith groaned.

Allura laughed from the other side of him and he got a half hug.

“So, did you guys fuck? It’s been like, three hours since Hunk call-” Keith went bright red and choked on air as Pidge spoke. Hunk blanched and slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Pidge!” Allura exclaimed, while Shiro quietly snorted.

“… No.” He answered, honestly. Pidge made a disappointed noise through Hunk’s hand and Keith went brighter red. Shiro laughed and the hand on Keith’s shoulder patted him gently.

“Ground rules.” Keith said, looking up at the group. “Rule one, no asking about…that. Rule two. No asking about anything unless it’s completely appropriate. Rule three. No, we’re not kissing for you on command, Pidge.”

Pidge’s face fell and she wormed herself away from Hunk. “Aw, how’d you know I was gonna ask?” She mockingly pouted.

Keith poked her in the arm. “I know you.”

Pidge shoved him back and climbed onto the counter, swinging her feet.

Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m happy for you nerds.” Pidge said, laughing. “Do you know how long Lance had been complaining about his dumb crush on you?”

Keith snorted.

“Well, I’m glad we’ve all gotten to congratulate Keith, but I’m afraid he has work to do, as do Shiro and I. So you two should head out.”

Hunk slapped Keith’s back and saluted him. “See ya, Keith. Bye, guys. Come on, gremlin-child.”

Pidge shrieked in indignation as she was picked up off the counter and waved, resting her head on her arm off of Hunk’s back. “I’ve been kidnapped. Tell Lance I’ve always hated him, byeeeeee” Pidge’s voice trailed off as she was carried out of the store by Hunk.

Keith smiled, then sighed in relief. “Thanks.” He said to Allura, who smiled.

“Of course! But, I wasn’t lying about the work. A certain bird told me you like organizing?” Keith shot Shiro a look, who was hiding him smile.

“…I don’t have a choice?” He asked, hopeful.

Allura smiled brightly. “Follow me, and I’ll get you started.” She half skipped to a huge bookshelf.

Keith groaned.

* * *

The door jingled, and Keith stood up from where he had been sorting big, dusty books. He’d counted how many times he’d sneezed (14) and how many times Red had wandered over and sneezed (18). Red was winning. A customer, he assumed. Allura had dealt with the first one, but she was in the back. Forcing back a cough as dust wafted off his pants, he stood up and took a breath. He could do this. It was just a person.

“Can I help you?” He asked, peeking around the bookshelves. He started.

“Hey, babe.” Lance said, from where he was leaning on the counter.

Keith spluttered. “Wh-what are you, oh my god, what are you wearing?” His face was heating up, goddammit.

Lance looked down, and then back up, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a skirt, Keith, don’t tell me you’re one of those misogynist bullshi-”

Keith blinked, and he could feel his face getting redder. He ducked behind the bookshelf again, and suddenly he could talk a little better. “No! You just…. Look good in it.” _Amazing_ , he thought. He smiled, because, damn, Lance really did look good. It was short and white, which complemented his legs, and the high waist revealed a tiny strip of skin between it and the black crop top.

“Ooooh.” Lance said, and Keith grinned into his hands as Lance rounded the corner. “I see.”

“I’m working.” Keith said, pushing him away and turning his back to Lance. Lance laughed, and wrapped his arms around Keith.

“Okie dokie. I’ll be in back though, if you get tired.”

Keith could hear the eyebrow wiggle in that sentence. “Fuck you.” Keith said, flipping Lance off. He was better at that than romance, anyways. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Lance had responded in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANCE IS IN A SKIIII-IIIRT  
> i love him


	17. part 17

Keith walked into the shop, and slung his bag off his shoulder and into the spot he’d claimed under the counter. He waved to Shiro, smiled to Allura, then headed towards the back.

He sat on the floor and began unpacking a box of tarot cards. He had a deck of his own (but he never used it - wasn’t really his thing) and loved looking at the designs on all the decks. He listened to the soft music coming from the front and occasional jingle of the door bells as a customer came in and Shiro helped them.

Pidge popped in once, just to say hi, and then ran out again. Apparently, school was a thing, and she had a paper due.

Keith took the sorted box out to the front and sat by the counter, placing the decks in the shelves there. Shiro was reading up on the counter and Keith listened as the pages turned. Everything was quiet and calm.

The door bells jingled and he turned, seeing Lance enter the shop. He smiled and stood, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Hey, babe.” Lance said, smiling at him.

Keith beamed back. “Hey.” He said, blushing a tiny bit as Lance slung an arm around his waist and peppered his cheek with kisses. He had gotten a little more accustomed to Lance’s casual displays of affections as time went by.

Shiro chuckled behind him and Lance leaned over to grin at him. “Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed and nodded, shutting his book. “I’ll leave you two, alone, hm?”

Keith flushed bright red and Lance laughed.

“Whatever.” Keith said in return, and watched as Shiro left the room.

“Missed you.” Lance said, once he was gone, shoving his face into Keith’s neck.

Keith smiled and looked up at the ceiling. “I saw you last night, dork.”

“I know. But you gotta stay sometime. Maybe we could go on vacation or something.” Keith sighed, and looked around.

“I gotta help out here.” He said, foot kicking at the box at his feet. “And you’re not helping my case, mister I’ll-Interrupt-Whenever-Keith-Is-Busy. Maybe I should make you a poppet so you don’t get lonely.” He wiggled and escaped from Lance’s grip, ignoring his pout. “Grab that box will you?” Keith asked, smirking and turning to the counter.

Lance sighed and bent over to grab it, and Keith took his chance, despite how his chest was pounding at the idea.

Smack. Lance yelped and whipped around, blushing furiously as Keith laughed. Lance glared at him and poked him in the chest, trying to seem cool.

“What- Why did yo-”

Keith just laughed as Lance got redder and redder, arms around his waist. “Your face.” Keith wheezed out. It had been so funny, the look of alarm and slight panic.

Lance pouted and set the box on the counter. “I hate you.” He muttered, still flushing to the tips of his ears.

Keith cackled again and grabbed the box, holding under one arm to drag his eyelid down and stick his tongue out.

“Wow, really attractive Keith! Really mature, too.”

Keith snorted again and then took a breath and leaned up to kiss Lance softly.

Lance melted right into him but Keith didn’t stay long, pulling back and pushing Lance away with a finger. “I have to work, Lance, ok? I really need the money if I want to pay rent this month.” Keith said, going behind the counter.

Lance mumbled something, and Keith turned back to face him.

“What’d you say?” He asked, not having caught the words.

Lance shrugged. “Nothing. Nevermind. Go do your job, ‘kay? I’ll leave you alone.” True to his word, Lance went to go sit in an armchair and pulled out his grimoire and a pen, and started writing.

Keith sighed and shook his head, heading into the back.

Allura popped in later, and Keith smiled at her when she sat by him.

“How is it going?” She asked, voice lilting and calm.

Keith nodded. “Good. Almost done.” He said.

Allura nodded back to him. “Shiro and I were going to go out tonight, but he wanted to know if you, Lance, Hunk, and Shay would like to come along? A triple date?” Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and Keith blushed, looking down.

“Ah- yea, I’d have to ask Lance but..”

“I already said yes.”

Keith looked up at Lance, who was leaning against the doorframe. Lance winked and Keith sighed. “I guess it’s a yes then.” He said, and Allura grinned, clapping her hands together.

“Wonderful! We were thinking of going to a restaurant? Any preferences?”

Keith shook his head and shrugged.

“Good! Make sure to dress up a little then.” Allura stood up and patted his shoulder. “You’re off. Go! Get ready. Shiro and I will pick you and Lance up at 6.”

Keith stood as well and nodded, brushing lint off his pants and watched as she walked out of the room.

Lance grinned and sauntered forward. “Sooo date night. Excited?” He asked, and Keith nodded.

“Yea, you?” Keith asked, stretching his arms above his head until they heard his joints crack.

“Dudeeee gross. And yes, of course.” Lance said, shoving Keith and then pulling him in for a hug.

“Why are you so touchy today?” Keith asked, shivering as Lance nosed up his neck.

“We haven’t had, like, a quality night, all to ourselves yet.” Lance mumbled, and Keith laughed, swinging around so he was chest to chest with him.

“Yea, I know. Tonight we could go to your place instead of going ou-”

“Come to the cottage with me this weekend. Just us.” Lance said, interrupting him.

Keith wasn’t even angry, just blinked and froze. “Um…”

“Please?” Lance looked up at him from under his eyelashes and fluttered them.

“You’re doing that on purpose!” Keith said, half laughing half blushing.

Lance grinned, and nosed his cheek. “Not kidding, though.” He said, breath warm on Keith’s face. “Come to the cottage with me?”

“Okay,” Keith breathed, face red and whole body hot. “Sure.”

Lance laughed and whooped quietly, pulling back. “Yay!” He grinned and Keith grinned back.

“Let’s go, get ready for tonight, huh?” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith shoved him, making Lance stumble over a box and almost land on his butt. Keith snorted and stumbled as Lance shoved him back, in retaliation. Keith leaned forward and pressure pointed him, running off into the front before Lance could try and do it back. Laughing, he grabbed his bag and scooped up Red and ran into the street. He heard Lance laughing breathlessly behind him as they ran.

“They’re here!” Lance called, from where he was waiting for Keith to finish.

Keith yelped and grabbed a brush, running it once through his hair then walked out to Lance.

“Just kidding.” Lance said, smirking, and Keith growled, stomping on his foot.

“Ow! Not the shoes, not the shoes!” He yelped and Keith grinned.

Shiro had said shirt and tie, so that’s what they were in, and Keith used to opportunity to grab Lance’s tie and pull him down the inch to where he could kiss him.

“Holy shit.” Lance gasped as they broke apart. “I’ve always thought I’d be the one pulling the tie.”

Keith snorted.

“Yea, right, like you have the authority.” He said, fixing his own, then hesitantly reaching up and fixing a blabbering Lance’s. He was surprised by how….domestic it felt. Lance quieted down as he fiddled with it.

“Is this weird?” Keith asked, mouth curling into a frown.

Lance looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. “Does it feel weird?” He asked, and Keith shrugged.

“…no. It feels…” Weird. Odd. Nice. Domestic. Awesome. Right. “Good?” Keith decided.

Lance nodded. “Good is good.” Lance said, smiling at him.

Keith nodded, and they both looked down as Lance’s phone rang.

“Shiro’s really here now.” He said after checking the text and Keith nodded, patting the tie down and sighing.

“Let’s go.” Keith said, smiling as Lance’s hand slipped into his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arent they so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	18. part 18

Allura was beaming at them through the window of Shiro’s car, and beckoned them over.

 Keith slid into the backseat, Lance’s hand still in his and squished between Lance and Hunk, the other side filled by a girl with short hair and a strong build, with a pretty grey stone necklace and in a knee length grey dress.

“Hey!” Lance said, grinning widely. Hunk grinned.

“Hey man, this is Shay. Keith, Shay. Shay, Keith, and you’ve met Lance.” Keith smiled and nodded to Shay, who gave him a kind smile. Lance shot her a wink.

“How could I forget?” He asked, and Keith went to elbow him, but Hunk beat him to it.

“My girlfriend, excuse me.” Hunk said, and Lance laughed, slinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“I know, jesus, sorry. Anyways, I got my own.”

Keith rolled his eyes and slumped back into the seat.

“Ready?” Shiro asked, turning around to face them. “Seatbelts on?” Lance groaned and Keith flopped over his lap.

“I’m his seatbelt.” Keith informed Shiro, who laughed and shook his head.

“Nice try.” He said, still chuckling.

Lance shoved Keith off, buckling Keith before himself. “Ok, geez, dad.” Lance said, and Shiro shook his head, turning back around.

“Don’t call me dad.” Shiro said, despite his grin.

Allura was shaking with silent laughter and Shay and Hunk were watching with amusement.

“How about daddy?” Lance asked, leaning back and slinging an arm around Keith, who jumped and then cracked up.

Shiro flushed red. “Lance.” He said, voice a warning.

Allura was laughing out loud now and Shay was snorting, Hunk too.

“I will turn this car around.”

“We have…we have reservations.” Allura said, taking a few breaths. “….da-.”

“Don’t you dare.” Shiro flushed even redder and everyone burst out in cackles.

Keith scuffed his foot on the ground, keeping his head down. He felt sort of out of place as Shiro spoke to the person at the counter. His hand scrambled behind him and found Lance’s gripping it tight.

“You’re fine.” Lance said as they began following the waitress, keeping his hand in Lance’s. Keith nodded and tried to push away the feeling that all eyes were on him and Lance.

The booth was in the corner, a little enclosed which Keith was grateful for. They all sat, talking for a little. Keith learned that Shay was a witch as well, and loved crystals, just like Hunk. She also apparently worked down at a vet’s office, and he thanked her for the advice when he first found Red.

“She’s doing well?” Shay asked, and Keith noddd, stirring the ice in his cup with his straw lazily.

“Yea, she’s super feisty and stubborn though. I take her to Lance’s to play with Blue so she doesn’t get lonely, but she doesn’t seem to mind. And she likes riding on my shoulder?” Keith said, and Shay laughed.

“An odd cat! She sounds lovely.” They smiled and then Hunk said something that caught their attention, and Shay jumped into the conversation.

Keith watched for a moment, then turned to watch Lance and Allura, who were taking turns flicking pieces of paper at Shiro. He kept turning around but not seeing them, well, throw anything, which they found hilarious, apparently. And Lance had really good aim, too.

Keith smiled and took a piece of his own straw wrapper, flicking it and hitting Lance right on the forehead.

Lance turned and laughed, flicking his own piece at Keith and hitting his nose.

“How do you do that?” Keith grumbled, then blinked as something was set down in front of them. Oh yeah, food was a thing. They had ordered and oh my god it looked so good holy shit-

* * *

Keith was so full and he still had half the dish in a take home box. Lance was shooting him eyes from across the table, Hunk and Shay were talking quietly about rocks, and Shiro and Allura were chatting as well.

Keith yawned, and the waitress came over, smiling.

“Here’s the bill! You can pay up front if you want. Have a nice night.” She left, and Shiro reached for the bill.

“I’ve got it.” He said, which commenced the argument. Keith felt so bad he couldn’t pay for his own dinner (he didn’t even have that much in his bank account) and the guilt nagged at him as they climbed into Shiro’s car again, this time the sky dark. The ride to Hunk’s house was quiet, and the ride to Lance’s quieter.

“You coming?” Lance asked as he got out of the car, and Keith nodded, climbing out after him.

“Thanks for dinner, and the ride.” Keith said through the passenger window, and Shiro smiled.

“Of course.” He said.

Allura leaned up to peck Keith on the cheek.  “…. Do be careful, Keith.” She said softly.

Keith leaned back, confused, but he nodded.

“Goodnight!” Lance called, linking his arm with Keith’s as he straightened up and they watched the car pull away from the curb. Keith yawned, gripping Lance’s arm.

“Hold this.” Lance said, and Keith clumsily took his box from him. “Alrighty. Up we go.”

Suddenly, Keith was no longer standing on his feet, instead he was being carried. Bridal style. He yelped and squirmed.

“Dude! Don’t! I’ll drop you, jesus.” Lance said, and and Keith pouted.

“Why are you carrying me?” He asked, feeling a little embarrassed. His cheeks were quite obviously red as they entered the first floor of Lance’s apartment complex.

“Because you’re tired. And I’m a gentleman.” Keith sighed and leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder, resting the boxes on his stomach so they wouldn’t fall, then wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck.

“There.” He said and Lance chuckled. Keith could feel every vibration and movement of Lance’s arms and chest, and that thought just made him redder.

“Look, I’m carrying you into my apartment like we just got married.” Lance said, grinning and opening the door carefully. “Ta da! Welcome home, honey!”

Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the boxes as Lance set him down, going into the kitchen to put them away.

“Whatever.” Lance sighed and leaned on the counter. “You’re so romantic, Keith. You could at least try.”

Keith hid a smile and came around to Lance’s side, waiting for the other boy to turn and face him. “I grabbed your tie to kiss you, earlier. Also, I flicked paper at you earlier. Oh, and the other day I got you that bottle you were ogling at all day, also-” Keith tried to continue listing, but Lance caught it all with a kiss.

“Shut up.” Lance whined after he pulled back and Keith laughed.

“I think you’re embarrassed you’re not as thoughtful as me.”

“I can be just as thoughtful!” Lance exclaimed. “More thoughtful, I bet! I’m bringing you to the cottage, aren’t I?”

Keith shrugged, and began undoing Lance’s tie. “Hm…. I guess that is pretty romantic.”

Lance sighed and let Keith undo his tie, hands finding Keith’s. They stood, quiet for a moment as they focused and Keith sighed.

“…. Wanna go to bed?” Lance asked, and Keith looked up from under heavy eyelids.

“Sure.” He mumbled, and Lance laughed.

“Come on, teddy bear.”

“Teddy bear?? What?!” Keith complained and Lance laughed. They made their way to Lance’s room before Keith realized what they were doing.

Surprisingly, they’d never slept together before. In either way. Keith went home usually, or they dozed off cuddling on the couch at Keith’s. But…. never in a bed.

“You coming?” Lance asked, and Keith realized he had stopped at the door way.

He swallowed, and nodded. “I just…. Yea, I don’t have…”

Lance opened a drawer and tossed a t-shirt at him, which Keith caught and started undoing his shirt. Lance headed into the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later. Keith was already changed, clothes folded and was standing awkwardly. He went into the bathroom and took a breath.

It’s fine. Lance was fine. It was Lance, for goodness sake. And he probably didn’t want to do anything. He always respected Keith… and he would here too.

“Ok in there?” Lance asked, and Keith mumbled a ‘yea’. He took another second, then made his way back to the bedroom. Lance was already in bed, curled up and quiet. Keith slowly slid in beside him, and avoided flinching when Lance’s arm slipped around his waist.

“Night.” He heard him say, and Keith swallowed.

“Night.” His throat was dry, but slowly, the sheets warmed and he began to calm down. The light flicked off, and then Lance’s chest was against Keith’s back. Keith slowly got used to it, the movements of Lance breathing behind him and the soft hands around his waist. His eyes drooped, and he didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dinner date was a #success


	19. part 19

Keith woke up very, very slowly.

It started with a drowsy feeling of being heavy, and he slowly got more aware. Something was brushing his toes, and there was a weight around his waist and against his back he wasn’t accustomed too. He didn’t question it, just snuggling back into it and sighing. Something warm brushed the back of his neck, where his hair ended, and Keith shut his eyes again.

The second time he woke up his head was clearer, but he didn’t bother moving. The bed was warm and comfy and his legs were tangled with Lance’s. He could feel Lance’s nose still tickling his neck and he smiled, shutting his eyes again and soaking in the warmth. He _loved_ it. He felt Lance tense up a little, and then relax again. A foot moved and rubbed his calf, the hands tightening around Keith’s waist. Keith didn’t move, just sighed and tried to curl back into Lance more.

He felt the soft movement’s as Lance chuckled behind him and curled his arm further around Keith’s waist, pressing a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Morning.” Lance mumbled, and Keith sighed, burying his head into the pillows.

“Mmf.” He said in response and Lance chuckled again.

“I’m getting up.”

“… Nooo.”

“It’s too late, I’m moving.”

Keith moved his arms to grab Lance’s and kept them from leaving his waist. “Nooooo… Too warm.”

Lance laughed again and pulled and wiggled his arms away.

Keith sighed and rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his chest, cracking open his eyes to watch Lance sit up and stretch. He shut his eyes again, not used to sleeping in this late, and dug his head into the pillows. He felt a hand run through his hair, then the bed creak and shift as Lance got up.

“Gonna go make breakfast.” He said, and Keith mumbled a ‘cool’ into the fabric.

The room quieted and Keith listened to the sound of his own breathing, and the sound of Lance’s footsteps retreating down the hall. He took another breath and made a high pitched noise into the pillow, grinning widely. He’d never thought he’d ever wake up to someone like that, much less _Lance_.

But he did. Just now. And it wasn’t a dream (he pinched himself to make sure). He made a small noise again, still smiling.

It took a good fifteen minutes to get up, and it was the smell that finally pushed him out of the bed and staggering towards Lance’s (surprisingly really clean) kitchen. He paused in the doorway, voices floating into his range of hearing.

“Si, si mama.” A pause. “No…si. Navidad. Yo prometo.”

Keith rubbed his eyes and watched as Lance stirred a pan, talking into the phone on his shoulder with words he didn’t recognize. He stayed quiet, making his way into the kitchen silently.

Lance turned and saw him, shooting him a smile. “Mama, ¿puedo llevar a un amigo?” Lance smiled at Keith and ruffled his hair, and Keith snorted at him.

Weirdo. And, oh, he was talking to his mom. Made sense.

“¡Si! Si. Ah, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.” Lance winced and held the phone out as someone started talking in rapid Spanish on the other end and Keith smiled, putting his arms on the table. Lance laughed and Keith shoved his face in his arms, stifling a yawn. Lance put the phone to his ear again.

“….si, voy a llamar mas. Lo siento, lo siento.” Lance smiled.

“Te quiero tambien. Adios, mama.” Someone yelled something on the other end and Lance smiled as the call ended.

“My mom.” He said, and Keith nodded.

“I figured.” Keith said into his arm and looked towards the stove. Lance followed his eyes and chuckled.

“Here.” He said, putting some on a plate and Keith grinned at him, grabbing the fork.

“Yesssss.” He said, starting to eat. Lance sat next to him and began on his own plate.

“You know, this is like, the only thing I can cook.” Lance said through a mouthful of eggs. Keith raised an eyebrow and swallowed.

“Really? I thought different.” Lance shrugged and spun his fork in his fingers.

“Yea, before I left home I mastered these because they were my favorite and I couldn’t live without them. If you want real good food though, Hunk is amazing. My mama taught him a bunch of recipes and they became like, instant best friends.”

Keith laughed. “I can see it.” He said, and took another bite, the quiet between them lengthening.

“Did you sleep we-”

“We sho-” They spoke at the same time, and stared for a second.

“You fir-”

“Go ahea-” Keith burst out laughing, and Lance joined him. They recovered after a few minutes, and Lance smiled.

“What?” He asked, and Keith grinned.

“Uh, I should run home and grab some clothes….I gotta go to the shop, if I want Allura to let me off this weekend.”

Lance’s eyes brightened at the mention of the weekend and he nodded. “Yea, sounds like a plan.”

Keith looked at him. “What were you gonna say?” He asked, putting the fork on the plate and leaning back a little.

“Oh, yea, sleep well?” Lance asked, and Keith smiled, looking down.

“… Yea. Really well. You?” He answered and Lance laughed.

“Good. Awesome, even.” They shared a smile, and Keith could feel his cheeks turning red, goddammit. He stood up to put away his stuff and could feel Lance watching him.

“Although, it would have been better….” Lance started, and Keith turned, giving him a look. Lance smiled. “If someone didn’t mumble in their sleep.” Keith was not expecting that and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don’t mumble! What are you talking about??” He asked, hand flying off to the side in a gesture. Lance laughed and put his own plate in the sink, then grabbed Keith’s hand to pull him over.

“Yea you do. It’s ok though, it’s mostly gibberish. It’s cute.” Keith rolled his eyes again and made a weird face to hide his embarrassment.

“Whatever. That’s a lie.” Lance pulled him closer and Keith tried to hide the slight crack in his voice.

“Yea?” Lance mumbled, and Keith nodded, suddenly breathless.

He slipped his arm around Lance’s neck and leaned up, up to meet him. Keith felt like he’d never get used to this, but he hoped to hell and back he would be able to one day. Lance was warm and he had morning breath which almost made Keith’s nose scrunch up, but he ignored it and just tightened the arm around Lance’s neck.

Lance hummed into his mouth, running a tongue along Keith’s bottom lip and then tugging. Keith sighed, and opened his mouth a tiny bit, letting Lance barely slipped his tongue inside before pulling back.

“Boop.” Keith whispered, reaching up to boop Lance’s nose with his finger. Lance opened his mouth to protest but Keith shook his head.

“We gotta go if I don’t want to be late.” Keith said, glancing at the clock and making sure he’s right. He is.

“Let me grab my stuff.” Lance said, and slipped out from under Keith’s arm, giving his waist an affectionate squeeze before going down to his room.

Keith followed and changed back into his shirt and pants to go back in, and Lance grabbed his keys and grimoire to bring with him.

“Alrighty let’s go.” Lance exclaimed, pumping his fist in mock excitement. “Whoop-de-doo.” Keith sighed as they exited the apartment.

“You’re awful.” Keith said and Lance laughed.

“You should really just bring some clothes over to my place.” Lance said, changing the topic abruptly.

Keith’s heart nearly stopped. “A- oh… Yea. I should.” He stuttered, the idea swirling in his head as they made their way down the streets.

They made to Keith’s place and Lance fed and played with Red while Keith changed, and soon they were headed out to the shop.

“Is that mine?” Lance asked, and Keith looked down at his sweater.

“Oh, maybe?” He answered, hiding his face again in Red’s fur as she climbed to his shoulder.

“It totally is, you little sneak.” Lance laughed, slipping his hand into Keith’s. “It’s ok, it looks good on you.”

Keith blushed, and they walked the normal route. The shop came into view and Keith stopped, putting an arm around Lance.

“Thanks.” He said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek, then dashed off, the bell jingling as he threw open the door. Lance shouted behind him and Keith set down Red, dashing into the back room.

“I’m working!” He shouted as Lance tried to come in, and made the other boy turn around.

“Hate you.”

“Hate you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhhHHHHHHH
> 
> this is me living vicariously though klance


	20. part 20

Keith wiped at his forehead, groaning a little. His back ached, and he stretched, trying to work out the kink from sitting in one spot for so long. He stood up, twisting until it cracked.

“Gross.” Lance said from across the room, and Keith made a face at him.

Keith started walking over, blinking and Lance turned, starting to shove something in a bag. “You’re gross. What’s that?” He asked, craning to see whatever it was.

Lance shoved the bag under the chair and shook his head. Keith tried to get at the bag and Lance kicked him away, so he tried again with the same results.

“Nothing.” He said, a little too fast, and Keith sighed.

“Tell me? Please?” He asked, and Lance shook his head again.

“No.” Lance said again and Keith leaned down, biting his lip and giving him puppy dog eyes. Lance’s eyes widened, and he glanced down, then back up. “Come home with me for Christmas.”

Keith blinked, stunned for the gazillionth time. Why was Lance so spontaneous? He took a moment to consider the question and Lance stared at him, worrying his bottom lip.

“I-… I just… Uh….. Just.. Um, maybe, but, what’s in the bag, Lance? Don’t change the subject.” Keith avoided the question, but let it mull over in his mind for the time being.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Lance was grinning, obviously trying to play down his disappointment, and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? What are you, 12?” He said with only a little bite, and Lance snorted.

“Yea, on a scale of one to ten.” Keith hid his smile as an idea popped into his head. Time for Lance to get a taste of his own medicine. Gently, Keith sat down, right on Lance’s lap.

“Mm, you’re right. Twelve out of ten.” Keith said, pressing his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and felt him stiffen a little.

“U-uh….” Lance looked at him with wide eyes and Keith wiggled a little, trying to get comfy.

Keith pulled back and grinned when he saw Lance’s face blooming bright red.

“K-Keith oh my god.” Lance said, then leaned forward to press his face against Keith’s shoulder. Keith laughed, looking down and wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“Laaaance.” He said, still laughing and Lance groaned.

“Lance.exe has stopped working. Please try again later.” Lance muttered, muffling his voice in Keith’s shoulder. Keith laughed harder, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head.

“Should I try to turn it off and on again?” Keith asked slyly, and Lance groaned.

“Stop. Please. Spare me.” His voice cracked and Keith laughed, shifting around more. Lance’s arms fell around his waist and his fingers rest lightly on Keith’s waist as he slung his thigh across, straddling Lance in the chair.

“Nah.” Keith whispered.

“I’m gonna-I can’t…I’m gonna fucking die because of you.” Lance mumbled, lifting his head up, ears red, and met Keith halfway despite his statements.

Keith kissed Lance like his life depended on it, like the world was ending. Lance responded in kind, arching up to meet him. Keith smiled into the kiss, pushing down and grabbing onto Lance’s collar, pulling him up a little. Lance groaned into him, which made Keith start blushing himself. This was probably too far, they were in the shop, what if someone walked in.

Then Lance moved away from his mouth and down his neck and Keith lost his train of thought almost entirely. He squeezed his eyes shut and made a noise as Lance made his way south, squeezing his arms once then twice around his neck, pulling him closer. Lance sighed, the breath tickling his neck, hands slipped under his shirt. Keith groaned, ducking his head down to kiss him again.

Someone started screaming bloody murder.

Keith jumped backwards, terrified and alarmed, and ended up misjudging how much space there was on the chair and fell onto the floor. Lance sat straight up in shock. Both of them were red and a little disheveled, and Pidge was in the doorway.

“I CAN’T SEEEE!!! I’VE GONE BLIND, HUNK! HELP ME! OH GOD, I SAW THE MOST HIDEOUS THING.” She was screeching, and Hunk appeared behind her, slamming a hand over her mouth and muffling it.

Keith watched as he took in the scene and started laughing, while Keith was still frozen in embarrassment, his butt aching now from falling.

Lance cracked first, his lip turning up and a laugh bursting out of him. He doubled over, arms around his stomach and he laughed loudly. Keith started giggling too, and Hunk recovered after a minute.

“Oh… My god, you guys were not just…. Holy…. Shit hahaha.” He said, then dissolved into laughter as Pidge backed out of the room, holding her two pointer fingers up in a cross.

“Back, back demons!” She cried, disappearing.

The three boys kept laughing, and Lance fell off the chair and landed next to Keith, red-faced and teary-eyed. Keith giggled, running a hand through his hair.

“Dude.” Lance gasped, and Hunk grinned.

“Oh my god Lance, why would you two do that holy crap, what if Pidge had been Allura, haha, she’d get so mad, oh my god…” Hunk laughed again and Lance calmed down.

“I- It was Keith first, so not my fault,” Lance said, turning to Keith and started laughing again. “Also, did you see yourself fall off the fucking chair oh my god.”

Keith pouted. “Hunk, get him out of here. He was distracting me first.” Keith said, and Hunk walked over to scoop a still laughing Lance up off the floor.

“We’ll be down the street at the Starbucks.” Hunk said and Keith nodded, hiding a giggle as he walked out the door with Lance under one arm.

Keith laughed to himself again, leaning back to lie flat on his back and stare at the ceiling. He smiled again.

His life was turning into a rom-com, holy crap.

He started laughing for the millionth time.

* * *

Allura walked in and startled Keith, who was bottling some dried herbs. He jumped and spilled a little on the floor, hurrying to clean it up.

“I’m sorry! Did I startle you?” Allura asked, her laugh echoing in Keith’s ears.

“Yea, uh, sorry.” He said, smiling at her and putting the filled jar into a box.

“It’s quite alright! Just checking in. You’ve worked hard.” She said and Keith nodded.

“I like it here.” He said simply, because it was true. Even if it got repetitive. Allura smiled at him, and Keith swallowed. Just ask. Just. Ask. It’s not that hard, he reassured himself.

“Um…do you mind if this weekend….I could-” He started, but Allura cut him off with a hand wave.

“Of course you can. Oh, and here.” Allura handed him an envelope, which he stowed in his bag as he looped it around his shoulders. Red came over and climbed up onto him, and he put her in there, too.

“Thanks.” He said sheepishly and Allura smiled.

“Go down to the coffee shop, they’re waiting. And have fun at the cottage this weekend.” Allura said, winking at him as she pushed him out the door.

Keith stood, mouth open before he turned red and started walking down the street as fast as he could.

* * *

“How many has she had?” Keith asked, sliding into a booth and watching Pidge stare at him as she sipped a large drink. “And haven’t you guys gotten kicked out yet?”

“Four. This is her fifth. And yea, the one down the street. We moved here half an hour ago.” Hunk answered.

Lance smiled at Keith and offered a sip of coffee.

“Thanks.” Keith muttered, taking a sip and then shoving Red back down into the bag as she tried to climb out.

“You brought Red?? Into a Starbucks???” Hunk asked and Lance shushed him.

“Dude, don’t give him away.” He said and Hunk mimed zipping his lips.

Pidge just stared, and then popped off the straw. “I can’t feel my feet. Also, I’m scarred and will never be able to get the image of you two out of my head.” She declared, then started drinking again.

“You have a problem.” Keith told her, handing Lance’s drink back and Pidge just nodded. They laughed at that and Keith sighed, leaning onto the table and sighing.

“Alright, time to go home, someone’s tired.” Lance said, pushing Keith up and off the seat.

“Bye!” Hunk said cheerfully, pulling his phone out and Pidge just nodded.

“May the Force be with you.” She said, and Keith made the Star Trek hand signal back as Lance yanked him outside, visibly cringing.

“Hey.” Keith said, as they started walking. “Where are we going?”

Lance smiled. “Your place. We were at mine last night, so.”

Keith nodded, and then glanced over across the street to a restaurant. “Can we get Chinese?” He asked.

Lance laughed. “Yea, sure. What do you want?”

Keith started pointing things out as they walked across, and soon exited with a bag full of food.

They stopped at Lance’s and got Blue. Red popped out to say hello, then stayed for the food. Keith gave them a tiny bit of noodle as they walked, laughing when both cats dropped the pieces he tried to give them.

They made it to Keith’s apartment, still laughing as Keith unlocked the door and Lance put on some music. Keith lit a candle (red, of course, which Lance so commented on). They ate on the couch, talking and watching Red play with Blue.

“… So, the Christmas thing.” Lance said during a lull in the conversation.

Keith looked at him and nodded. “I- yea. Of course I do.” Keith had thought about it, and gotten over the slight panic. “I’m sorry I seemed hesitant, I just…. I actually haven’t celebrated it in, well, a long time. Much less with…someone.”

Lance smiled at that and lunged forward and wrapping him in a hug. “Hell yea! You’re gonna meet everyone, Sara, Nicky, Ana, Mama, Papa, Camilla, all the cousins and their kids and Sara’s boy Micheal and Camilla’s baby, Mateo, and,” Lance kept blabbering about his family and their traditions, and his mom’s food.

Keith smiled, taking another bite of his fried rice as he listened. “I’m sure it’ll be great.” Keith said when Lance calmed down and Lance leaned over to peck his lips.

“I’ll make it great.” He said and Keith laughed.

“Like you’re going to make this weekend great?” He asked, and then smirked as Lance went red. “Oh, get your mind out of the gutter.” He took another bite of rice.

“Only when you do.” Lance joked, and the air went quiet between them except for some pop song and the soft meows and purrs of the cats.

“… Yea.” Keith said softly, staring down at the container and he felt his own heartbeat quicken. Just the mention of sex and both of them got awkward.

It’s not like… Keith didn’t want to, he just didn’t… Want it to be awful. Or awkward. Or have Lance laugh at him. Or… Yea. He stopped his mind, shoving away the thoughts. Not now, those aren’t true. It’d probably be awesome.

He took a breath and curled into Lance’s side, inhaling the smell of his cologne and deodorant which was now familiar, and watched the cats play. An arm fell across his shoulders and a head rested on his own, and the silence grew comfortable, then sleepy. They stumbled to Keith’s room after an hour, leaving the mess for the morning, and Keith fell asleep quicker than last night.

The arm around his waist was a newfound comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF
> 
> theres gonna b some witchy stuff next chapter gotta get my brain on


	21. part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nudity in this chapter, just an fyi

Fortunately, Shiro let them borrow his car.

Unfortunately, it had an aux cord.

Keith groaned and banged his head in fake misery on the window.

Lance grinned and turned the music up louder. “I LOVE this song!” He yelled over it, and started singing along.

Keith groaned and banged his head more on the window, glancing over to where Lance was singing and tapping the steering wheel as he drove. Quick as he could, he disconnected Lance’s phone and shoved the cord into his own phone, ignoring Lance’s cry of disappointment.

“Eyes on the road!” Keith said, holding it as far away from Lance’s reach as he could. Lance grumbled and stuck his tongue out, Keith sighing and picking something quieter and nicer to listen to.

Lance didn’t complain after a few songs, sometimes humming along quietly, other times singing. Keith didn’t mind that, at least. He would never admit it to his face (well, maybe) but Lance was a pretty good singer. Keith smiled, fiddling with Red as she climbed into his lap and then Blue.

“Blue is getting fat.” Keith said, as he pet the cats in turn and Blue meowed, as if sensing what he said.

“No! She’s not fat! She’s….fluffy. It’s fur!” Lance said, glancing over a few times and wincing.

“She’s gaining weight, Lance.” Keith said, giving him an amused smile and laughed at his resigned sigh.

“Ok, yeah, she is a little.” He admitted.

Keith nodded knowingly, going back to petting the cats and looking out the window.

Lance smiled at him, and Keith caught it out of the corner of his eye and smiled back.

* * *

“… So, I was thinking, in the car.” Lance said, as he grabbed Keith’s bag. The smell of the ocean was obviously exciting him, but he downplayed it to help unload the car.

“Thinking? That’s new.” Keith said, and snorted when Lance looked offended.

“Shut up. Anyways, I was thinking.” Lance continued, grabbing another bag and shutting the door. “Tonight’s the new moon, and I usually do some sort of ritual, like a cleansing. And I’d like if you did it with me?” Lance flushed slightly, and reached up to rub his neck, his ears going red with blush. “Shit, I mean, if you wanted to? You don’t have to, I just thought…nevermind. Whatever.”

Keith grabbed his own bag and shut the door, balancing Red on his shoulder and let Blue down onto the ground. He shrugged, trying to act a little casual. He hadn’t done a proper ritual… In well, ever. “What do you do for it? I haven’t…like, done a big one. At all.” He asked, mulling over the idea. It’s not like Keith was going to say no, but he was wondering.

“Just cast a protection circle down on the beach, cleanse my mind, some stuff I wanted to do too, and then finish it by swimming and closing the circle. Easy stuff.” Lance shrugged, obviously still reeling a bit from his bluntness, and Keith followed.

“Ok. Sounds like a plan.” He said and Lance grinned, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“Yes! I knew you’d want to.” He said and Keith rolled his eyes, nudging his side affectionately.

“Is that why you brought me here? To make me do a ritual?” Keith joked, and Lance swung open the door.

“Yea, that’s it. My ulterior motive.” Lance said, and Keith laughed, putting down his bag.

“Which room?” Lance asked, and Keith shrugged, setting down Red and watching her scamper off.

Keith scuffed his foot on the floor and yanked off his shoes, setting them aside. He yelped as Lance grabbed his hand and yanked him into a one-armed hug, and hid his annoyance and embarrassment by shoving his face into Lance’s side.

“Whiiiichhh roooom.” Lance asked, squeezing Keith. Keith grumbled and squirmed out of his grip.

“The one with the biggest windows.” Keith answered, and Lance laughed behind him, and Keith grabbed a certain bag.

“So,” He asked, holding it up and turning to face Lance again, “let’s get to work?”

Lance’s smile widened even more and they started the usual process.

* * *

The sky was starting to darken, and Lance sat out on the back steps watching Keith mutter to himself about plants.

“I don’t get it, how does Pidge remember all these?” Keith exclaimed, standing and wiping his dirty hands on his pants, then reaching up to fix his ponytail.

“She’s like, insane. Don’t question it.” Lance answered, looking up from his phone and smiling as Keith sat down at his side.

“I know that, but there are so many.” Keith answered, leaning over to rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Fire is easier. Candles are simple.”

Lance laughed quietly and Keith watched as Lance kept playing the game he had been so focused on.

The sky grew darker and darker and Keith watched the stars come out after a little while, the sound of waves hitting the sand calming him, and the slight movement of Lance’s breathing beside him grounding. The space where the moon was usually was now a dark spot.

“Want to start?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded, sitting up and then standing. Lance shoved his phone away, and then stood after him, grabbing his hand.

“I’ll go get the candles. Meet you at the beach.” Keith said, and squeezed Lance’s hand before going back into the house.

The sand was cool under his bare feet as the candles were lit, helping light up the dark area. Red, blue, purple, brown, and green. Lance had set up rocks in a pentacle and Keith placed a large white candle in the center, then lit them as Lance sprinkled sage around the edges of the circle and got out some incense. They joked and planned as they worked for a while, Lance trying to steal kisses every now and then. But as they got closer to finishing set up, the mood got quieter, and calmer.

“Ready?” Lance asked and Keith nodded, slipping into the center and sitting to face Lance with his legs crossed.

Lance leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Keith’s, then held his hands between them. “Breathe with me.” He instructed and Keith closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and just breathe.

It took a little while but soon they synced up and Keith felt that calm that came over him whenever he meditated for a while. He imagined a light, white, circling him and Lance, and his arms got goosebumps as energy filled the area.

“Done.” He murmured and Lance nodded, and they both stood, still holding hands.

The candle between their feet flickered, and Lance hummed, moving around to the soft melody he hummed. Keith followed and they moved in a circle around the candle, and Keith could feel the energy around them shifting and working.

“Bless this place.” Lance whispered, the humming fading out after three turns.

Keith cracked open one eye, having shut them, and met Lance’s gaze.

They sat again, and Lance pulled over a bag of crystals and other items for cleansing.

“Necklaces first.” Keith reminded him, and Lance nodded, yanking off his shells and crystal necklace from Hunk. Keith did the same, and quietly, they doused them in sand and water.

“Ok.” Lance said, and they put them back on. He pulled out a few stones, and looked around. “Oh, crap, I’ll go get the salt.”

Keith smiled and yanked out his lighter. “This is faster. Get me some sage?”

Lance startled, then laughed and handed him one.

Keith lit up the sage leaves, holding the stones in one hand over the smoldering leaves. They watched the smoke curl around them, and the Keith set them down as the sage burnt up. He dropped the leaf just as it hit his fingers, but ignored the tiny twinge of pain.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Lance said, and Keith nodded as he started another handful. Lance handed him the last stone, and winked at Keith as he did.

Rose quartz. Son of a bitch. Keith rolled his eyes and cleansed it anyways, setting everything aside. They settled down and Lance grabbed his hands again, and they breathed together for a while.

“…. Ready?” Lance asked and Keith nodded, standing with him. Lance grinned and stepped out of the circle, and started stripping his shirt off.

Keith turned to wrestle their towels out, so they wouldn’t be too cold, and when he turned back around he almost shrieked.

Lance was yanking off his underwear. Holy shit. Keith felt his cheeks burning, even in the cool night and he turned away.

“What are you doing?” He asked, hating how his voice squeaked a little. Lance laughed behind him and he saw his clothes be thrown onto Lance’s bag.

“Cleansing. Duh.” He answered, then his tone softened. “You don’t have to… It’s my thing, I mean, like, if you don’t want to like, get in at all it’s fine and..”

Keith shut his eyes and took a breath, taking off his shirt. “It’s ok.” He said, putting his shirt in the sand and undoing his pants. He could hear Lance’s breathy laughter.

“You.. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said again and Keith huffed, yanking his pants down.

“I know, but I want to. Just go get in the water, dummy.” He said, peeking over his shoulder and watching Lance walk to the edge of the water. He took another deep breath, and turned around again, yanking off his underwear before he could think twice.

Lance was already in up to his waist when Keith entered the water, facing the horizon. He hesitated at the cold, but kept walking anyways.

The water hit his thighs and he hissed at the cold, but kept going until he stood by Lance’s side. The water went up to his waist and it was so cold oh my god, it almost hurt. Keith wrapped his arms around his abdomen, and stood, leaning into Lance’s chest.

“Last time we swam together, I was crushing so hard.” Lance said after a moment, as they watched the stars. “Now look, we’re both naked.” Keith laughed.

“Yea…. Me too. Remember, you pushed me in?” They shared a laugh, and went quiet again. It was so, so peaceful.

Keith turned and shoved Lance into the water, as hard as he could and laughed when Lance came up spluttering.

“Payback.” Keith said, and then started running up to the beach again. Lance spluttered and splashed him, Keith shrieking at the cold water and then more as Lance flew at him.

“Lance!” He cried, still laughing as they fell, and then his face went red.

“…. Oops.” Lance muttered, glancing down and his own face going red.

Keith froze, and so did Lance.

“… Sorry, I- whoops I forgot, I mean-” Lance was talking above him and Keith lunged up, hitting Lance’s nose and clacking their teeth, but hell, it shut him up. Lance’s eyes widened and Keith pulled back.

“It’s ok.” He muttered, and then reached up to shove Lance off. “But you got sand in my hair. And on my back. Everywhere, basically.” He stood up and the silence became awkward again, as they both scrambled for towels and clothes. Keith snuck one look. Once.

Anyways, he totally caught Lance checking him out, so it was fair.

God, they were pathetic, weren’t they?

Closing the circle was easy and they packed up. The house was quiet as Lance showered, then Keith, and finally they stood in the bedroom they were sharing. Keith took a breath, the silence killing him, and finally decided to talk.

“… If I-” Keith gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Lance asked, looking up from where he was finishing putting on pajamas.

“Being so awkward! And weird around you! I’ve never….” Keith struggled to find the right words, waving one hand around. “Never, like, done, or…. Been in a relationship or whatever and it’s…. Hard? It goes fast and I just… I like it but then I get… Panicked and I… I just… I’m sorry if I seem..”

Lance smiled at him and took a breath, grabbing Keith’s hands. “Take a deep breath, babe.” Lance said softly and Keith complied. “Ok. Now, it’s ok.” He said, and Keith blinked at him.

“What?” He asked, and Lance leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s ok. I understand, and it’s fine. I respect you, ok? And it’s fine to be awkward! Hell, I am too! I was way worse though. Be glad I’m not 14 again.” Lance exclaimed, reaching up to put a hand on Keith’s cheek. “I understand. We can go slow if you want. Anything. I promise.”

Keith sighed and leaned into the touch, trying to relax and push down his frustration. “… Thanks.” Keith murmured, and Lance smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the ritual i described is something i invented, made up, but it's free for use! it'll work as a cleansing ritual if you want to use it!!!!!
> 
> 2\. pure fluff. dont worry.


	22. part 22

Keith watched from the bed as Lance rubbed a cream into his face, rubbing at his eyes groggily and playing with some sheets bunched around his waist.

“I don’t understand.” He muttered, and Lance shot him a grin from the mirror. “This is so complicated.” He continued, and Lance nodded, finishing with the bottle and shoving it away.

“Beauty is work, Keith. It’s work.” Lance responded, pulling out yet another bottle.

Keith groaned and flopped onto his back, blowing a strand of hair out of his face with an annoyed huff. “Yea, but why?” He asked, staring at the ceiling, then glancing over at Lance, who was applying some clear rub.

“Because? I dunno, I like to do it. It makes me goooorgeous~.” Lance said, swinging his hips and shooting Keith a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes and then rolled onto his stomach to watch.

Lance kept wiggling his eyebrows at him, making Keith try not to laugh as he started putting a green goop on his face. “Take that!” Lance shouted, turning and reaching out to hit Keith’s face lightly, the goop coating Keith’s cheek.

Keith shrieked and tried to shove Lance’s hand away, but gave up and let him pat the goop into his other cheek.

“Not so funny now, huh?” Lance asked, spreading it around his face and Keith rolled his eyes.

“What even is it?” Keith asked, sniffing at the paste that he managed to scoop onto his fingers. He sat up and Lance finished patting his face, his own green. Keith glanced in the mirror and laughed at how ridiculous they both looked.

“Avocado, honey, and hot water. Helps with your skin, moisturizes and rejuvenates, blah blah, and of course it brings love into a home.” Lance answered, and Keith stared at the goop, smiling.

“Love, huh?” He asked, leaning forward and up to press a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Works fast, then.” Lance grinned at him and laughed. Keith sighed and his nose twitched.

“My face itches, when does this come off?” Keith asked, squirming a little and getting up to grab his hairbrush.

“Fifteen minutes.” Lance said, laughing as Keith groaned and his face started to itch even more.

* * *

“This turned into a spa day.” Keith muttered, not complaining however, as Lance combed through his hair and began to braid it.

“It’s time to relax, we did a lot last night, and you worked hard last week.” Lance said, brushing his hand through Keith’s bangs again. “Time to chill, buddy.”

Keith sighed, and leaned his head back compliantly as Lance tugged at his hair. “Mmmkay..” He muttered, shutting his eyes and smiling as Lance finished braiding with a small hum of satisfaction.

“Let me see!” He said, twisting to look at the photos Lance snapped. The braid was pretty intricate but seemed simple and Keith blinked, hand ghosting up the back of his head to feel it.

“How the hell do you know all this?” He asked quietly, admiring the picture again.

Lance shrugged and brushed at Keith’s bangs again. “I had three sisters, and Nicky, my brother, was too old for them to practice with, so it was me. And I liked it, too. Makeup is fun when you know what you’re doing.” Lance said, smiling.

Keith nodded, and he leaned back onto the couch. “When are we going back?” He asked, gently feeling the braid again.

Lance shrugged. “Tonight, probably.” He answered and Keith nodded, leaning to curl into Lance. Lance started playing with his hands after a few minutes, then got up and went to the bathroom.

Keith stayed on the couch, wondering what he was doing.

Something clinked and then Lance came out again, a few bottles in his hands and a pair of nail clippers.

“Hands.” He instructed after setting the bottles of polish down, and Keith sighed.

“Really?” He asked and then complied as Lance gave him a look only a puppy could counter. He watched Lance’s brow furrow as he cut his nails and buffed them a little.

Lance smiled at him and grabbed a small black pen. “Stay still, ok?” He asked, and then started drawing. “Sigils. Look, this one of for protection, this one for defense, basically this whole hand will be protection.” He finished with the pen on that hand and blew on the polish, then switched the other and Keith inspected the intricate sigils. “Then this hand-” He held up the one he was working on now “-will be offense. Fighting. Spirit.”

Once Lance was finished, he took the red polish and shook it up. “This color okay?” He asked, and Keith nodded, watching with a smile. Lance grinned and took his hand again, blowing on the sigils to make sure they were dry. He lightly kissed Keith’s palm and then began to put on the coat of red, not fully covering the sigils, but fading them into the background.

Keith blew on his right hand as Lance worked on his left, then they switched. Keith sighed, and smiled as Lance crawled up next to him.

“Time to let them dry!” Lance exclaimed and they sat for a while, Lance grabbing a book and Keith watching Blue and Red play.

His nails were dry soon, so he invited the cats up onto the couch, leaning to curl into Lance as he did. Blue hopped onto the couch, followed by Red and soon they were all curled into a ball on the couch.

Keith pet Red gently and watched as Blue flicked her tail at Lance’s fingers and he played with her, having set the book down.

“They’re like kids.” Keith said, and Lance laughed. Keith felt the vibration on his side. “What?” He asked, looking up and Lance smiled down at him, red tinging his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered, and his face got redder and his eyes widened. “I-I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I-.”

Keith stared back, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

“I-I mean, shit, I didn’t-” Lance started blabbering faster and Keith leaned up, pressing a kiss to Lance’s mouth. Lance fell still for a moment, and then responded in earnest.

Keith sighed and he felt the warmth and pressure of Red on his lap leave, so he took the opportunity to scooch closer to Lance and wrap an arm around his back. Lance pushed back and slid his arms around Keith, pulling him until he was practically on top of Lance.

Keith pulled back a little and ignored the little sound that came out of Lance. “You have a thing for me on your lap.” Keith muttered and kissed him again.

Lance grinned and arranged him better, and Keith groaned a little. “Maybe I do.” Lance said, kissing the side of Keith’s mouth lightly and then peppering kisses down his jawline and neck.

Keith sighed, ducking down to kiss him again, warm and hard and open mouthed. Lance whined a little more, into the kiss. Keith was struck by a sudden need, right in his belly and he groaned.

Lance’s hips rolled up and Keith pulled back, staring down at Lance. His mouth was red and hair a little messy, staring at Keith through half-lidded eyes. “Keith-”

Keith stopped him by kissing him yet again and licking the roof of his mouth, another jolt going through him when Lance moaned.

“Lance.” Keith muttered, pulling back and running his hands through Lance’s hair, messing it up even more and then using it to pull Lance back and kiss him hard. He pulled back again and stared at Lance, shifting his hips. “Please.”

He saw the moment when Lance broke. They barely made it to the bedroom.

* * *

Keith pondered over it when they were lying in bed and dozing lazily, still a little high from the afterglow.

It had been awkward, yes, and definitely messy. Neither of them were virgins, but they were completely new with each other. If Keith had stopped to think too long, he would have probably panicked. In the end though, he decided that he wouldn’t have had it any other way, honestly.

He also decided he might be in love with Lance.

He decided that when Lance started playing with his hair again, the braid gone already. He decided it when Lance smiled down at him and from where Keith lay, on his chest, he looked like an angel. He decided it when Lance hugged him tight and they laughed a little over their hesitations. He decided it when they showered together and Lance made him shampoo his hair four times, and then again when Lance gave him a shirt to wear (”and keep, ok? Just wash it right, and separate the colors. I know you don’t, mullet, but try. I like this shirt, that’s why I’m giving it to you”).

He decided it when he put his hair up into a ponytail and Lance nearly attacked him, giving him four hickies before they could get back on track and return to packing.

“… We’re gonna be teased.” Keith muttered trying to pull his collar up over a particularly large one and Lance shrugged.

“Let them. At least they know who’s in charge.” He said, burying his head into Keith’s shoulder and Keith rolled his eyes, moving so Lance almost fell over.

“If we want to get back before dark, we should get going.” He said, picking up a bag and smiling as Lance grumbled, but complied.

The car was packed easily and both boys climbed in, Lance insisting on driving. The cats climbed into the back and promptly fell asleep, and Keith almost did the same. He was so happy, sitting and listening to Lance’s music. (which wasn’t too awful, ok?)

It was dusk when he was jolted from dozing to the sound of Lance’s phone going off. He glared, picking it up.

“Why do you have ‘Hollaback Girl’ by Gwen Stefani as your mom’s ringtone?” He asked, staring at the screen and Lance laughed.

“Give me my phone, dork.” He said and Keith sighed.

“You’re driving.”

“It’s my mom.” Keith groaned and handed the phone over, watching Lance answer and hold the phone up to his ear.

“Hola mama!” He said cheerfully, but his face fell almost instantly.

“Mama?” He was quiet. “Mama, are you ok? Is that Sara? Put her on… Hola Sara.” His face was serious and Keith watched, a little concerned. Lance’s face began to fall more and more, and it got white.

The car swerved a little, and Keith yelped as Lance righted them a little far, his stomach dropping, then pulled over abruptly. He turned to ask what the hell Lance was doing, but stopped.

Lance’s hand was over his mouth and his eyes were watering, and he nodded once, then twice. His other hand was still holding the phone and he seemed to have a death grip on it.

“… Si. Yea, I’m coming. Sara, I’m coming. It’s gonna be fine, I’ll…. Yes, yes.” Lance blinked furiously, then nodded again. “Yes. Adios. I-I love you.” Keith leaned over and put his hand over Lance’s, to his horror it was shaking.

“Lance?” He asked softly, and Lance blinked again, looking over, then pulling the car into the road. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m dropping you and the cats at home. Can you watch Blue? And tell Shiro I’m borrowing his car for a little longer than I asked?” Lance asked and Keith nodded, biting his lip.

“Lance is everything-”

“My papa is sick.” Lance answered, and Keith’s heart sank at the way he said it, so devastated and worried.

“It’s gonna be ok.” Keith muttered, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Lance sniffled, tiny and pitiful and Keith wanted to pull him in and hug him tight. “I’ll come with you.” He said, and Lance shook his head.

“Keith, I-”

Keith poked him. “I want to be there. It’s gonna be fine, Lance, he’ll be okay. Let me come too.”

Lance bit his lip, and Keith squeezed his hand again. “… Okay. Okay. Let’s go.” Lance said, and they pulled off an exit, turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	23. part 23

Keith took over halfway through the night, making Lance sleep in the back. He drove silently, watching the road and occasionally glancing at Lance, who was curled with Blue in the front.

He looked worried, even in his sleep, and Keith had to suppress the urge to hug him. He focused on driving, finally stopping when he could feel his eyes burning from exhaustion. He pulled to the next rest stop he saw and shut the engine off, leaning back. He looked at the clock - 3:24. His eyes shut and he took a breath, rubbing his eyes then attempting to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to an ache in his neck. Sitting up, he realized it was morning and they were moving again, and he was in the backseat.

“Lance?” He asked quietly, disentangling Red from his hair.

“Morning.” Lance said, eyes flicking back to look at him and he smiled halfheartedly. “I put you back there when I woke up earlier to let you sleep.”

Keith put a hand on his shoulder and looked around at the unfamiliar roads. “Where are we?” He asked, watching houses go by and tried to ignore how white Lance’s knuckles were from gripping the steering wheel.

Lance looked around.

“… My old town. Where I grew up. The….. The hospital is a few minutes away. My house is back there. I dropped the cats off, by the way. Didn’t want them to have to stay in the car.” Keith twisted to peer out of the back, but then turned and squeezed Lance’s shoulder.

“Guess I get to see your house and family before Christmas?” He asked, giving Lance a reassuring smile and Lance chuckled quietly.

“Yea. You do.” He sighed. “Sara’s meeting us there. You’ll like her, she’s really nice. And Camilla’s home too, but she has to…. Take care… Of her baby..” Lance trailed off and Keith nodded.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Keith said quietly, and Lance nodding, swallowing.

“… We’re here.” He said, turning into a drive that led to a building that was clearly a hospital. Lance pulled into the parking lot and Keith got out, following Lance into a set of doors and into a lobby. “… Came here when I was nine and broke my arm.” Lance said, looking around, then going towards the desk.

Keith caught up to him and yanked his hand back to his own, tangling their fingers together. Lance approached the desk, squeezing Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed back and the nurse turned to him, smiling.

“Hi, I’m looking fo-”

“Lance!” Someone interrupted him and Lance turned, a smile growing on his face as a tall woman came towards them. She had brown hair like Lance’s, and it was up in a frizzy braid. The obvious dark bags under her eyes didn’t hide how much it was clear that she was somehow related to Lance. Lance rushed forward, letting go of Keith to embrace her.

“Sara!” He said, and Keith watched as they hugged tightly for a minute.

“I’ve missed you, little bro.” She said, pulling back to affectionately rub at his hair. Lance laughed, and hugged her tight again.

Keith stood back, not sure what to do while they were talking.

“Me too.” He said breathlessly and they stayed like that for a minute, then Lance pulled back and stared at her.

“Sara… Is Papa..?” He let the question hang in the air and Sara gave him a sad smile.

“He’s ok, for now. Asleep. They…. The doctors…. They don’t know what’s wrong exactly.” She took a breath and brushed a hair behind her ear, looking up and catching Keith’s eye for the first time. “Who’s this?”

He stiffened a little and Lance turned, giving Keith a soft look.

“Oh! Yea.” Lance smiled and took a few steps to where Keith stood, linking their fingers together again. “This is Keith. My boyfriend.” He said and Keith smiled, nodding at Sara.

She looked him up and down, and he wanted to cringe into himself and disappear at her gaze. She finally looked him in the eyes and then smiled. “He’s a keeper, Lance.” She said and Lance laughed.

“I know.” He said and Keith blushed.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, and Sara smiled at him.

“You too. Not much of a talker, hm?” She asked, and smiled when he shook his head instead of answer. She then turned to Lance again.

“Mama’s going to want to see you.” She said, and looked at the floor. “… She’s been worried sick. Hasn’t left papa’s side, but she’s putting on a brave face. I think she really needs everyone home right now. Nicky’s on his way and Ana’s with Cam at home. I’m so glad you’re here, Lancey.” She said.

Lance walked forward and Keith followed, still holding his hand. Lance nodded, and took her arm in his.

“Where…?” He asked, and Sara nodded. Lance’s grip on her arm tightened. “Lead the way.” He said, voice tight. They made their way to an elevator and took it up, the ride quiet, tension thick in the air. Lance worried at his lip and Keith offered another comforting squeeze to his hand. The doors hissed open and Sara led them down the hall, and into a small room.

Unlike her children, Lance’s mama was short and stout with curly hair. She was tanned, more so than Lance, and her face that was wrinkled with laugh lines was set in what seemed a permanent worried look. She was sitting at the side of a bed, the man in it asleep. He was lankier, with brown skin and hair. The beeping of a machine and the IVs in his arm made him look more sickly than he should, Keith thought.

“Lance! Mi hijo, my baby.” The woman stood and grabbed Lance, pulling him into a hug. Lance wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder.

“Mama.” He said, muffled. Keith stood to side, feeling slightly awkward as he watched Sara join the hug and looked down at the floor. After a minute, he heard shuffling and Lance’s mom start talking in rapid Spanish. Keith listened quietly as Lance shot back, not even trying to use his two years of high school Spanish class to try and translate. Lance’s mama’s voice got softer, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and Lance reached down for his hand again.

“My boyfriend.” He said, looking to his mother. Keith almost laughed at how similar the look she gave him was as Sara’s (he felt it was kind of inappropriate, though). She nodded.

“He’s good, Lance. He’s good.” She said and came over, pulling him down to hug him and press a kiss to each cheek. “Call me Rosa, muñeca. My husband is Paul. And be careful of Lance, he’s a troublemaker.” She whispered in his ear and Keith nodded, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

“I know.” He responded quietly and she chuckled.

Lance looked at them suspiciously, squinting his eyes as Rosa backed up and sat back in the chair she had been occupying. Her hand found her husband’s and Keith squeezed Lance’s quietly, looking down at the floor again.

Lance and Sara and Rosa talked for a little, a doctor came in once but Keith was quiet, feeling a little out of place in the small room.

“Bathroom.” He whispered to Lance, getting up from where they were sitting on the floor. Lance nodded and turned back to his sister, still talking rapidly.

Keith exited the room, taking a moment to breathe. He found the nearest bathroom and ran his hand through his hair, staring at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, and there were bags under his eyes, god. He hadn’t gotten the best sleep, apparently. He ran his hands under cold water and splashed his face, heading back into the hall and leaning against the wall, sliding to a sitting position.

He breathed slowly, the chemical smell piercing his nose and making him want to squirm. He pulled his necklace out, running his hand over it and feeling the rock under his thumb. After a minute, he stood, going towards the nearest nurses station.

* * *

One pen, two pieces of paper, and three paperclips later, Keith finished what he had impulsively made. He turned the twisted metal in his hand and closed his eyes, fingers tracing it and he mouthed a few silent words to the nearly empty hall.

A door creaked and he heard footsteps, but kept his eyes closed and gripped the sigil.

“Keith?” Lance asked, and then there was a thump beside him as Lance sat. “…You okay?” Keith opened his eyes and looked over, nodding at Lance.

“I’m fine.” He answered, looking down again at the trinket in his hands. “How’s your dad?” He asked, and Lance took a long breath.

“… They don’t know what’s wrong with him. Just that he passed out and won’t wake up. I’m so fucking worried, Keith. They’re going to run a few tests today but-” Lance’s voice cracked and Keith turned, grabbing his hand and pressing the paperclip into his palm.

“Give this to him.” Keith said softly, and Lance traced it with a finger. “It’s gonna help him, okay?” Keith whispered, and he watched Lance’s lip tremble, watched him blink furiously for a moment, and then he pulled Lance into a hug. Lance shook once, then twice, and dissolved into sobs, gripping Keith tight around his back and heaving into his shoulder.

They sat on the floor of the hospital together, and Keith did all he could to reassure him it’d be okay.

* * *

Lance’s brother Nicky found them out there, tall and handsome like Lance, but with black hair. He hugged Lance long and hard and shook Keith’s hand, commenting kindly on the nail polish and then heading to see Rosa and Sara. Lance continued to sit in the hall with Keith, watching people walk by and holding the sigil Keith had made.

“You alright?” Sara asked, having come out to check on them.

“We’re good.” Lance answered, and Sara nodded.

“… I’m heading back to the house.” She said quietly, bending to sit on Lance’s other side. “I’m exhausted, and I want to see Lucas and Michael.”

Lance nodded, and leaned to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“… You should come too.” She said quietly, and it was quiet again.

“Okay.” He said, and his voice was so tired. Keith wanted to hug him again. Sara blinked, obviously having expected some resistance, then nodded. “I’m going to say bye to Mom.” Lance said and stood, Keith standing with him and Sara getting up as well.

“I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Sara said, making her way to the elevators. They watched, and Keith turned.

“… She’s a nice person.” He said and Lance nodded, smiling.

“She really is.” He said, and then headed back to the room. Keith watched from the door as he gave his mom a kiss, hugged Nicky and then kissed his papa’s pale cheek. He whispered something, and then slipped the sigil onto the bedside table. He hugged his mom again and came outside, blinking hard again. Keith slid his arm around Lance’s waist and walked, trying to offer reassurance.

“… I’m calling Shiro.” Lance said as they made it to the car. Keith nodded and got into the passenger’s seat, buckling up and taking the phone.

“Drive.” He said quietly, when Lance made a noise of protest. “I’ll call Shiro.” And he did. Keith quietly explained what had happened and Shiro immediately offered his condolences and said that it was fine they had borrowed his car. He said Allura didn’t mind him staying, and then Keith smiled as Shiro offered his well wishes.

“We’ll do something tonight to send health your way.” Shiro said, voice tinny through the phone.

“Thanks, Shiro. Tell everyone we say hi.” Keith said, and hung up after Shiro said goodbye.

Lance was pulling into a driveway as he set the phone down.

The house was a baby blue, the paint aged and porch creaky-looking, but it looked homey. It looked like Lance had grown up here. There was a swingset in the yard, and two cats were curled on the porch. Blue and Red. Keith smiled, then got out and shut the door, following Lance inside.

It was clean inside, and Sara was in the living room with her husband, Lucas, and Camilla. Camilla was pretty, soft brown curls and big brown eyes. She was quiet, but had a huge smile when Lance gave her a hug. Keith hugged everyone as well, and then Lance took his hand.

“We’re going to take a nap.” Lance said, and Keith nodded, realizing how tired he was even though it was the afternoon. Sara nodded.

“The babies are in Nicky’s room, so your room is fine.” She said, and Lance kissed her cheek.

“Get some sleep too, Sar.” He said and she nodded.

Keith followed Lance upstairs, and into a room that was unmistakably Lance’s. Glow in the dark stars littered the ceiling, ABBA posters and family pictures were on his walls, and the neatly made bed was blue.

“Sleep.” Lance said before Keith could comment on anything, and he collapsed onto the bed.

Keith followed him, kicking off his shoes and then taking off Lance’s for him as Lance buried his head in a pillow.

“…. Mmf.” Lance groaned as Keith curled up next to him, the small bed barely fitting the both of them.

“Lance?” Keith asked, suddenly feeling quiet and shy.

Lance looked back, eyes questioning.

“… Thanks.” Keith said, and suddenly he was being hugged.

“I should be thanking you.” Lance muttered, words muffled by Keith’s hair.

Keith smiled and leaned back and up to kiss him softly. “Go to sleep.” Keith said, and Lance snuggled into his chest. His breathing evened after a little, and Keith found himself lulling off to sleep, eyes trained on Lance’s face and hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man
> 
> sorry if this was depressing don't worry the next chapter will be a little happier


	24. part 24

Keith woke up suddenly, and he strained to hear what woke him.

He and Lance were tangled in the bed, and Keith slowly sat up. He made sure to let Lance sleep, and looked around, rubbing his eyes.

Something sniffled.

Keith looked towards the doorway, where the sniffle had come from, and saw a kid. The little boy was clutching a ratty blue blanket in one hand, the other hand balled in a fist by his eye. He looked about ready to burst into tears. Keith slid out of Lance’s bed, crouching by the boy and offering a small smile.

The boy stared at him and Keith held out his hand.

“Hey.” He whispered, and the boy reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand. “What’s your name?” He asked, watching the boy stare at him.

“Mi-ch-ael.” The boy said carefully, obviously having practiced or been helped before. 

Keith kept smiling and nodded. “I’m Keith.” He whispered, and Michael nodded. He must be Sara’s kid, Keith decided, putting the pieces together.

“Momma?” Michael asked, and he let go of Keith’s hand to wipe at his eyes again. Keith shushed him and took his hand.

“I… She’s probably downstairs. Wanna go downstairs with me, buddy?” He asked, and Michael sniffled. Keith took it as a yes, and swooped the baby up into his arms, giving the sleeping Lance a glance. He tussled the kid’s hair and then turned, heading down the stairs.

The kitchen and living room were empty, so Keith put Michael down. Michael ran to the fridge and tugged at it, getting onto his tiptoes and pulling until it popped open. Keith stepped forward to stop him, then stopped as Michael turned around again and held out a cardboard carton full of strawberries.

“Str’berries!” Michael chirped, holding them up for Keith to take. He hesitantly took them and Michael grinned up at him. Keith carefully turned and set the strawberries down.

“Hungry?” He asked, and Michael nodded, climbing into a chair. Keith shrugged and looked around the kitchen.

Michael watched him quietly, chewing on the end of his blanket. Keith found and grabbed a knife and started cutting a few into little pieces.

“You like strawberries?” Keith asked, and Michael nodded. Keith handed him a little piece of the fruit and then popped on in his own mouth, watching Michael from the corner of his eye.

A few minutes later and the strawberries were half gone, so Keith put them back in the cluttered fridge. Michael was still quiet.

“Mommy?” He asked again, and Keith picked him up again, leaning against the counter.

“Mom’s taking a nap.” He assumed, and poked Michael's nose, getting a small, shy smile out of the boy. He smiled back and poked again. “I’m Keith, remember?” He moved down and Michael giggled a little as Keith tickled his side.

“Keef.” Michael said through his giggles, and Keith shook his head.

“Keiith.” He said, “Keith.” Michael laughed and shook his head in an imitation of Keith.

“Keeeiif. Keith.” Keith smiled when he got it and held his unoccupied hand up.

“Yea! High five.” Michael grinned and hit his hand gently. Keith smiled and ruffled his hair again. “Nice job.” 

The stairs creaked and Keith looked up, seeing a woman walk down. She came into the kitchen and smiled at Keith, and he smiled back. She was holding a baby as well, in a sling around her chest.

“Hello.” She said, and Keith put a face to the name. 

“Hi.” He said shyly, and Michael squirmed so he put him down. Michael ran to Camilla and put his arms up.

“Hello, honey.” She said and Keith sat at the table, watching Michael tug at her leg.

“I can’t pick you up, Michael. I’ve got the baby.” She said and Michael pouted, then turned to Keith again. He pointedly raised his arms and Camilla laughed.

“He likes you, huh?” She asked, filling up a bottle. Keith complied to Michael's puppy dog eyes and picked him up, placing him in his own lap.

“I fed him strawberries.” Keith admitted and Camilla laughed, shaking the bottle and then dripping it on her arm a little.

“Ah, well, there you go. His favorite.” She said, and then gave the baby in her sling the bottle. Keith watched as she sat, and let Michael crawl up and tug at his hair. “He’s your best friend now.” She said, with a grin that was eerily similar to Lance’s.

“Hey, I thought I was his best friend.” Someone said, and Keith twisted, smiling. Lance stood in the doorway, and Michael squealed. Lance laughed lightly, catching Michael as he scrambled down from Keith’s lap and swinging him into the air.

“How’s my favorite nephew?” Lance asked, and Michael giggled loudly. Keith grinned as Lance brought Micheal down onto his hip and leaned forward to press a kiss onto Keith’s head.

“And my favorite boyfriend? Get a good nap?” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I’d better be your only boyfriend, and yea, I did. You?” Keith leaned back and Lance sat down, Michael on his knee.

“Fine.” Lance said. He looked over to Camilla and smiled. “How’re you doing?” Lance asked, and Camilla smiled back at him.

“I’m alright, Lance. Better. You don’t have to check on me so often, you know.” She said, a hint of teasing in her voice. Lance nodded and patted Michael's head. 

“Yea, well, you know me. I’m a worrier.” He joked, but the comforting undertone was there. Camilla smiled down at her baby.

“I’ve got more help than you think, Lancey.” She said and Lance’s ears went a little red.

“Lancey? Don’t you think I’ve grown out of that?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“You’ll always be Lancey to me.” Camilla replied easily, and they all laughed. 

The door shut, and everyone looked up as Lance’s brother, Nicky walked in. Lance gave him a smile and Nicky nodded, nearly collapsing into a chair.

“He’s gonna be fine.” He said, looking up with an exhausted smile. Lance’s eyes widened, then he whooped, startling Michael a bit. Keith grinned and Camilla’s eyes got a little watery.

“Is he up? Can we go see him?” Lance asked, leaning forward. Keith reached over and maneuvered Micheal onto his own lap, holding the squirming toddler so Lance could be excited.

“He’s still asleep, they got him into surgery after they found a blood clot. He should be awake some time tomorrow.” Nicky said and Lance yelled again, plucking Micheal off Keith’s lap and dancing with him around the kitchen. Everyone laughed, Michael the most as he was flown around.

“Hear that, nene? Abuelo’s gonna be ok!” Michael giggled as Lance pulled him into a hug and then set him down to hug Nicky, then Camilla,and finally Keith’s kissing his cheek. Keith smiled up at Lance and Lance took the opportunity to pepper his face with kisses.

“Keep it PG, nerds.” Nicky said fondly, ruffling Lance’s hair as he stood and walked by them. “I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.” Lance turned and gave him another long hug, and they waved as he went up the stairs.

Keith picked up Michael from where Lance had left him and Camilla smiled at him. He smiled back and she made a slight tilt of her head, and he looked over. Lance was staring at him, grinning widely, but his expression more fond and doting.

“What?” Keith asked, blinking and shifting Michael in his arms to make the load easier to carry, on his hip. Wow, girls really had this whole thing down, didn’t they? Lance closed his mouth and bit his lip.

“.... Nothing.” He said, making his way to Keith and wrapping his arms around the two. “I’m just really, really happy. And you’re so amazing, did you know that,  ¿muñeco?” 

Keith grinned, even though he couldn’t see Lance. “I’m assuming that’s something good?” He asked, and Lance chuckled.

“Yup.” He answered, and kissed Keith’s cheek, then Michael's, then Camilla’s. 

“I’m gonna go see if Sara and Lucas are up. I want to tell them the news!” He said, nearly skipping up the stairs and leaving Camilla and Keith laughing about it.

“... That boy loves you.” Camilla said after a minute of comfortable silence, startling Keith.

“He-” Keith asked, looking towards the stairs he could see and listened to the footsteps above him. “You really think so?”

“I know so. He adores you, Keith. I saw the way he looked at you.” She said slyly and Keith’s cheeks burned. He put Michael in a chair and patted the top of the little boy’s head, mind racing.

“... Loves me?”

“Oh, yea. He’s filled with love,  _ especially  _ for you.” She replied easily, standing up and putting the baby over her shoulder. It was quiet for another few minutes, Keith absently playing with a sleepy Michael's hair as Camilla walked around with the baby, trying to get her to burp.

“.... Are you married?” Keith asked, and Camilla sighed.

“No..” She answered, and Keith shut up. Her tone was sad, and he didn’t want to push.

“.... He died. He was in the military. Almost a year ago, now.” She said, answering his unspoken question. He glanced over at her and she was staring right at him. “You’ve lost someone too, haven’t you?” She said quietly, and Keith looked down at Michael's head.

“..... Yea.” He replied, nearly a whisper. “A long, long time ago though.” He caught her reassuring smile, and offered one back.

“The pain is fresh though, hmm?” She asked and Keith sighed, not trusting himself to answer. “Mine too.” She continued. Keith played with a strand of brown hair, twirling it in his fingers.

“.... Count your blessing while you have them, right?” He asked, nearly whispering again and heard Camilla sigh, then an arm was being wrapped around his shoulders.

“... Right.” She said quietly, and Keith stared down at Michael, unseeing. Absently, he scratched at his wrist until Camilla caught his hand.

“Go put Michael upstairs?” She asked quietly, and Keith glanced down.

“Yea.” He said softly, and Camilla removed her arm to let him scoop up Michael.

“... Goodnight, Keith.” She said, and he nodded in response, heading up the stairs to go put Michael back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's better! yay! just a blood clot!!!! it happens!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> :D also Michael is my new fav


	25. part 25

The white walls of the hospital seemed to curl in on Keith as they walked down the same way they had gone the day before. Lance’s hand was sweaty in Keith’s and he squeezed it gently. Lance smiled at him.

“It’ll be fine. Papa’s great, he’ll love you.” Lance said comfortingly, and Keith took a breath and nodded. Lance grinned and looked back up as they walked.

The door to his papa’s room was shut and he hesitantly pushed it open, giving Keith a view of Rosa and Paul. Paul was sitting up, still sickly and cheeks gaunt, but he was awake and considerably better looking.

Lance laughed and ran in, leaving Keith in the doorway to jump onto the bed and hug his papa. They stayed like that for a minute, Rosa babbling on in Spanish at them and scolding Lance, so Keith made his way to another chair and sat, laughing quietly at the three.

“I was so worried.” Lance admitted, pulling back and sitting on the edge of the bed, cross-legged. Paul smiled at him widely, and Rosa shook her head.

“We all were worried, Lance.” She said, but her voice was soft and teasing. Lance grinned, smile falling a little as his mother smiled.

“Mama, you should go.” He said gently and Rosa shook her head with a flourish. “Mama, you look exhausted.” He said, and Rosa opened her mouth to say something, instead she yawned. She glared at all three boys gave her a pointed look, even Keith, and slumped back.

“Go get some rest. He’ll be fine. Sara and Lucas are on their way and Camilla and Nicky are coming later, they’re tired.” Lance said, shoving at her shoulder. She stood.

“Fine. But only for a little!” Rosa complied, heading to the door. She ruffled Keith’s hair as she passed. “Make sure your boyfriend here brushed his hair, nene, it’s a mess!” Keith smiled shyly and patted down his hair as she kept walking.

“I do! I make him! Gosh, mama. And make sure to eat some real food! The hospital stuff is gross!” Lance called after her and she yelled back something Keith didn’t understand but left Lance and Paul giggling.

“So Lance, what did I miss, mijo?” Paul asked, and Lance started chattering, filling the air with stories about the cottage and Hunk and Pidge and the shop, and finally stopped mid sentence.

“Oh! And I never got to properly introduce you to Keith.” Lance looked over to Keith and smiled.

“Keith, this is my papa. Papa, Keith. He’s my boyfriend, so be nice.” Paul smiled at Keith and held out his hand, and Keith stood to take it.

“Call me Paul. Not much of a talker, hm?” He asked, and Keith shook his head, biting his lip.

“Nope.” He said, and Paul laughed.

“Well, between Lance and his mother we wouldn’t get a word in otherwise.” He said, and Keith laughed.

“Hey!” Lance said, laughing along anyways. Keith grinned and pushed Lance’s shoulder, sitting down again.

They talked and chatted, and Keith found Paul easy to open up and talk to. Lance chatted the most, telling stories about everything and everyone, and when he mentioned how Keith had made the sigil for Paul, Keith got a huge hug and thank you.

Keith’s legs were intertwined with Lance’s on the bed as Paul told them a story about him and Rosa, when the door opened and Sara peeked in.

“Papa!” She cried, rushing in. Lance scooched so she could give Paul a giant hug, and Keith looked over as her husband and Michael came in. Lucas set down Michael and they all turned to watch as he squeaked and ran towards the bed.

He ran right up to Keith and grinned, holding his arms up.

“Keef! Keeeeith!” He cried and everyone laughed, Keith the most as he picked Michael up.

“I’ve been betrayed!” Lance cried and Paul mimicked Lance’s betrayed expression, while Keith giggled along with Michael.

“Keith.” Michael said, holding onto Keith and tugging at his hair.

“Go see your grandpa.” Keith said gently and set him on the bed. Michael blinked like he had just noticed him, and then giggled, running to his grandpa and bounced up and down.

“Hey there, bouncy!” Paul said, and Sara grinned as the two chatted, half English, half garbled. Lucas was leaning on the wall and caught Keith glancing at him, and shot him a smile.

“Lance, can you take Michael out of here?” Sara asked after a few minutes, and Keith then noticed how tired Paul looked. Lance scooped up Michael without question and held him on his hip.

“Be back later. Candy, Michael?” Lance asked, the kid squealing and Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith, who stood and followed them out the door.

The hallway was a little busier but not much, and Lance set Michael down but still held his hand as they walked down to the waiting area where the machines were.

“I’m glad your dad’s ok.” Keith said, watching Michael walk ahead of them and tug on Lance’s finger.

“Me too, buddy. Me too,” He grinned, slinging his unoccupied hand around Keith’s waist and they stood in front of the machine while Michael oogled at it.

“He’s so fucking cute.” Keith whispered to Lance, quiet enough so Michael couldn’t hear.

Lance nodded. “Oh my god, I know right? You should see him as a baby, he was the cutest baby, I swear.” Lance bent down to give him a dollar and told him to point to what he wanted, and Keith watched with a fond smile. A nurse walking by was smiling and leaned in as she passed.

“You guys’ kid is so cute.” She said, and Keith felt his face flush. He looked over, and thank god Lance’s was too.

“He- He’s not ours-”

“He’s my siste-” They both spoke at the same time, stuttering and jumping around each other’s words. The nurse just laughed a little and kept walking, leaving the two in a flustered mess. Keith glanced at Lance, who was staring down at Michael thoughtfully.

“… You know,” He began as he helped Michael put in the money and number for the candy, catching Keith’s attention. “We would have pretty cute kids.”

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed, shoving a hand over half his face but grinning. Lance laughed and then straightened.

“Honestly, if we like, combine our genes and had a boy, he’d look like Michael.” Lance said and Keith flushed brighter red.

“Lance, we are not talking about having kids. And it doesn’t even work like that, what the hell.” Keith said and Lance shrugged, ears going bright red.

“Just me thinking out loud, sweetheart.” Lance said, drawing out the nickname and waggling his eyebrows. He directed his attention towards Michael again, who was struggling to get his candy and left Keith to flounder and splutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soRRY THIS TOOK FOREVER AND SORRY ITS A SLOW FILLER CHAPTER
> 
> life is catching up with me dudes it really is
> 
> but never fear not only is this nearing the end, i other fic ideas ready


	26. part 26

Michael was covered in crumbs by the time they made it back to Paul’s room, and Keith was struggling not to laugh as Lance picked and brushed Butterfinger parts off of him. He finally broke when Lance ate them, for god’s sake. 

He opened the door for the two, and they walked into the crowded room. Keith was still a little red, and the day went amazingly after that. The whole family came, and when Rosa got back she started planning for a big family dinner to celebrate. The joked and laughed, and Keith slowly, slowly got used to it.

To being in a family.

The house was full of kids, teens and adults, all somehow related to Lance in a way. Keith helped with the babies and kids and got side hugs from whoever, and he was almost never alone. Paul came home the day before they left and he was nearly swamped. Keith helped rescue him from the family and he didn’t miss the fond smile he got in thanks. The kids thought he and Lance were the most interesting thing, and they only got one mean glare from a family member. The person left that night anyways and Keith was surprised it took that long for someone to act annoyed or rude around them.

He sat out, nursing a cup of tea for a small headache he had gotten from one of the kids shrieking at him when Camilla came out to sit. She fed her baby as they sat in quiet, watching the stars.

“Are you alright?” She asked after a few minutes, and Keith looked over.

“Yea.” He said, smiling down into his steaming cup. “Yea, I think I am.” Camilla smiled at him, and then looked up at the stars.

“Did you ever wonder how the world could ever be so big?” She asked, and then looked again at Keith.

“All the time.” He answered, glancing up into the abyss.

“It’s a miracle we’re here.” She said, and Keith grinned.

“I’m glad we are.” He said. They shared a smile, then the baby started crying, Lance came out to find Keith and a kid ran by, shrieking about a giant moth or something. The house was warm as he entered and Keith kissed Lance then, alone in the front hall for a split second.

When they left, Keith had eaten so much he’d gained, like, thirty pounds. The only reason they had to go was Shiro needed his car back.

The ride back was easier than Keith had anticipated. Lance and he joked, mostly about Lance’s crazy family. Red and Blue were exhausted from the week and slept most the time home, curled in their laps. They returned Shiro’s car and were invited inside, which they gladly accepted. Allura read Keith’s tarot for him, leaving them both in laughter and smiles. Keith gratefully accepted her offer to teach him and somehow, Pidge and Hunk and Shay got invited over too. They all played games and talked until late that night, and found out Shiro could cook as well.

Pidge went home first, exhausted. Hunk and Shay followed, and finally, Lance and Keith left.

Hand in hand, they made their way down the street, giggling quietly and carrying their bags. Cars rushed by and store signs lit up their faces. Keith laughed really hard once, and when he recovered he found Lance staring at him, a dumb smile across his face.

They stopped to grab rootbeer floats at a 24 hour cafe, and made it to Lance’s apartment, carrying two sleepy cats and made their way into bed, kissing and helping get each other’s clothes off. They hadn’t any time for just the two of them since the cottage.

Something sank in as he lay with Lance at night, warm and cozy and easy. He watched Lance’s fingers as he played with them, Lance already asleep, hair wet from the shower they had to clean up after they got home. Keith watched him breathe, and it was quiet except for the sounds of the city around them.

He didn’t think he might be in love with Lance. He was certain.

He was still certain a year and a half later when Lance’s present for him was a small silver ring, runes etched on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the read guys!!!
> 
> it's been amazing, going through this with everyone! i'd love to thank catnippackets and letkeithsayfuck especially!!!!!!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos super appreciated!!!!!
> 
> @vldlancelove give me a follow on  tumblr 


End file.
